


The Auror Calendar

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Attempt at Self Harm, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Neville Longbottom, Auror Ron Weasley, Aurors, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Ron Weasley, Bottom Theodore Nott, Confessions, Denial of Feelings, Drinking, Elevator Sex, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Going to Hell, Lots of it, M/M, Makeup artist Draco Malfoy, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Multiple Relationships, Mutual Pining, Orgasm, POV Alternating, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Ron Weasley, POV Theodore Nott, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Photographer Blaise Zabini, Pub Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stylist Theodore Nott, Top Blaise Zabini, Top Harry Potter, Top Neville Longbottom, What Have I Done, didnt succeed, i guess?, idk how to explain, im gonna stop, it's like each chapter is a story of a couple, so fucking much smut, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: It's like Firefighter Calendar, but with Aurors, and magic, and six idiots who won't admit their feelings. Featuring Drarry, Blairon, and Theville in one story
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 21
Kudos: 501





	The Auror Calendar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Latibaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latibaris/gifts).



> For @/latibaris, thank you for drawing me those gorgeous fanarts of my favourite ships. You are such a sweet, talented person, uwu ily. I'm so sorry I couldn't give you figure skater!Draco like you wanted, however I hope you'll like this  
> Unbeta
> 
> Below are the titles of the chapters in the fic, I'm a lazy writer so I just put 5 chapters worth of 20k words into one chapter on ao3, I'm like that sometimes  
> Chapter 1: A toast  
> Chapter 2: It's a suicide mission  
> Chapter 3: Property of Ron Weasley  
> Chapter 4: I gave up on you  
> Chapter 5: Déjà vu
> 
> [Visit @latibaris gorgeous arts on her Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/latibaris/)  
> (They drew the first Theville's art, check it out)

**Chapter 1: “A toast!”**

“ _A toast!”_ Pansy raised her wine glass high in the air with a bright and proud smile on her face, she was exceptionally gorgeous today. Draco noticed because she had put on her red pantsuit tonight and nothing inside, showing her rack to the world, her short black hair fell down to her shoulders and she has a gold pendant on her neck “ _To my beautiful wife! Who is now the Minister for Magic!”_

_“Stop, that’s like the tenth toast you made now!_ ” Hermione said while laughing loudly, Pansy was drunk, and she won’t stop making toasts, Hermione brushed herself against Pansy’s arm, she was wearing a backless navy blue cocktail dress, Draco was certain Pansy picked that out for her wife, she even has a small tiara on her hair, she has recently had her hair cut, so it was just as short as Pansy’s, but wavy as always.

“My darling, my queen, my love, my world” Pansy smiled “I have never been so proud of you”

“Thank you” Hermione whispered softly to her ear each time Pansy made the same toast over and over again

“ _To Hermione!”_ Ron cheered, and the rest of them clinked their glasses together, laughing loudly. Pansy had announced the news today, barging in his house while screaming, and he suspected he had done the same with the Aurors, because Harry, Neville and Ron were still in their Aurors’ uniforms and didn’t get the chance to change.

“Okay but what about me?” Ginny chugged on her beer and pouted, she wore a couple shirt with Luna today, she always wear it if there’s a celebration and they were going to get drunk, Ginny’s shirt said _‘If drunk and passed out, please return to Luna’_ and Luna’s shirt just said _‘I’m Luna’,_ they have been married for so long yet they didn’t become an old boring couple, _and_ their humour were still on point every time “I mean I bought new brooms today. Don’t I get a toast too?”

“Alright then!” Ron said, raising his beer glass up “ _Cheers to Ginny and her new brooms!”_

_“Cheers!”_ They yelled again, Draco chuckled quietly and leaned back on the booth

“It’s _almost my birthday!”_ Theo shouted, raising his glass first in the air

“ _It’s almost Theo’s birthday!”_ Ron shouted after him, their glasses clinking against each other again, spilling it all over the table. Theo sat back down, his eyes twinkling when he spotted Neville again, Draco smirked knowingly

“10 Galleons Ginny will get drunk again tonight and pass out” Harry leaned over, his face close to Draco’s ear, making the blond shiver with goose bumps

“You are very much pissed too, Harry” He said “I can smell the Firewhisky from your mouth” Half of them were on the edge of passing out already, the rest were the responsible ones, holding themselves back, like Draco

“ _I’m not drunk_ ” Harry mumbled in his ear “I am very sober to know I like you”

“Now you’re saying nonsense” He replied, ignoring what Harry just said, he couldn’t believe the words of a drunk person, he should know that

“I’m not” Harry leaned in “I like you” He buried his face in the crook of Draco’s neck and sighed “Ginny will pass out first”

“That’s obvious” Draco scoffed, looking at Ron, who was leaning on Blaise, he seemed wasted already “10 Galleons Ron will pass out before Ginny”

“Hmm, if I win, I get to kiss you”

“ _Hey_ ” Draco nudged the Auror and blushed “You just said it was 10 Galleons”

“I like this better” Harry looked down at him and smiled, showing his teeth, the blond bit his lips and nodded

“Deal” He said, and Harry held out a hand for him to shake

“ _Ew affection!_ ” Ginny pointed at Ron, whose hair was being ruffled by Blaise gently, she stuck her tongue out at her brother and leaned back on Luna lazily “ _Gross”_

“ _You’re gross!_ ” Ron snapped back

“Wait for it” Harry leaned close again, his head touching Draco’s “Ginny will pass out first”

“Not a chance” Draco replied, he could smell the alcohol again

“This one is out” Blaise spoke, putting his cigarette in the ashtray on the table and picked a sleeping Ron up in his arms “We’re heading home first”

“ _Aha!”_ Draco exclaimed “I win! I win! I w—…” Draco’s eyes widened when Harry kissed him, suddenly he forgot how to breath. When Harry sucked on his bottom lip, Draco snapped out of it and pushed Harry away

“ _I really, really like you_ ” Harry murmured, and leaned on Draco’s shoulder. He sat there, frozen as ice, a few minutes later he heard a soft snore from the man sleeping on his shoulder. Draco sighed and leaned back on the booth… _what the hell just happened?_

******

**Chapter 2: “This is a suicide mission!”**

“Will someone please explain to me _why on bloody earth_ are we standing in front of the Ministry?” Draco glowered, he has been suspicious of all of this the whole time, but he didn’t know Pansy was going to trick him like this

“Pansy says we need to be on the second floor at 9am sharp” Theo held up the note Pansy gave him and showed it to Draco

“I _know_ what it said, Theo” Draco huffed and turned away “I am _not_ going in”

“Calm down” Blaise added, exhaling another cloud of smoke from his mouth, he knew Blaise was rolling his eyes at his attitude right now, but he has _reasons_ to act like this “They called for our service and we’ll give them, plus the money is good”

“I am _not_ going to see that bastard again, and stop blowing it in my face, you smoke like a chimney” He frowned

“It’s _ages_ ago!” Theo put a hand on his shoulder and reassured him “Plus—…”

“What happened again?”

“Blaise-…”

“Oh right. You went home early that night, so Harry kissed Draco and the next day he forgot about it and Draco has been sulking ever since” Theo explained and grinned “It’s been 3 months”

“I am not going in” He grumbled. It would have been great, their relationship, Draco had woken up that morning with a smile on his face, he seemed happier, then he went to Harry’s office, and the git had no clue what happened. Draco was heart-broken, but he shook it off and did what he need to do…avoid Harry at all costs.

“Let’s go, Theo” Blaise gave him a smirk, throwing the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it with his boots before dragging Theo inside the Ministry

“ _W-wait_!” Draco called after them “You can’t just leave me, I’m the makeup artist!”

“ _With or without_ you, Draco” Theo winked on his way to the lift “I want to meet Neville and _I’m_ going in”

“ _Ugh_ ” Draco glared at his friends and marched in the lift with them “ _This is a suicide mission!_ ”

“We know” Blaise replied and hit the button to Level Two. Soon they were walking in the Auror Headquarters and Pansy was at the end of the hall, waving at them

“ _Boys!_ ” She shrieked and opened the door for them to walk inside, the room was huge and…blank, there was only two tables inside, and a few chairs, and all the walls were white “Come here!”

“You did this?”

“Well, I cleaned all the shits that was in it” Pansy shrugged and walked to their spot, her heels clicking on the floor “So…excited to know why I called you guys in?”

“No, what is it?” Theo asked and Draco stood in the corner of the room, he knew Pansy’s intention already, he just didn’t want to spoil it

“I’m making, oh well, _we’re_ making…”

“We?” Blaise arched an eyebrow at her

“ _Hey! Hi_ , I’m sorry I’m late” Hermione barged in the room and smiled at them “Hi everyone”

“ _Hey Hermione_ ” Draco said in unison with the guys

“So, as I was saying, we, Hermione and I” Pansy hooked her arm around Hermione’s and smiled “Are making an Auror calendar!”

“A what now?”

“You know, those hot firefighters’ calendar where they’re all half naked?” Pansy squealed, clasping her hands together “We’re going to make it like that, but well, with Aurors” Draco’s lips formed into a smirk, he _knew_ it, Pansy was too predictable, this was probably be one of Pansy’s crazy ideas that Hermione agreed just because they’re married and Hermione tolerated her craziness

“Right, bring in the _Aurors_!” Theo beamed and Draco crossed his arms over his chest, Theo was too crazy about Neville Longbottom these days, it was becoming weird of him, he could have any guy in this god damn world, they’d all kneel and beg him to have them, but he chose a guy that didn’t like him back, how sad.

“They’ll be in like…three seconds” Hermione looked at the watch Pansy gave her on her birthday and turned to the door, Draco’s heart raced a bit when it opened, he realised a few familiar faces, but no sign of Harry

“ _Come on_!” Draco heard Ron’s voice and suddenly Harry was pushed in the room by the redhead “Hi” Ron smiled cheekily and when his eyes caught Blaise’s, his cheeks turned redder than his hair and Ron turned away, Draco smirked once again, _oh this was getting exciting_

_“_ Why are we here, Hermione?” Ron asked when all the Aurors were all inside the room

“Oh well, remember the thing I told you a few days ago about making a calendar of Aurors?” Hermione explained, and based on the dumbfounded looks on all Aurors’ faces, they didn’t have a clue

“We are doing an Auror calendar! Twelve months, twelve hot Aurors” Pansy stepped in to tell them “You guys are the models, that’s the team I’ve hired to help” She pointed her finger at Theo and began “That’s Theodore, he’ll be in charge of your outfits. Then there’s Draco, he’ll be doing your face and hair, putting oil on your bodies. And Blaise, he’s the brilliant photographer, you’ll have to listen to him during the photoshoot”

“We’ve chosen a theme for you” Hermione said and pulled out from her bag a small box “You’ll be posing with animals. In this box there are a variety of animals that I have written down, and you will randomly pick one to take the photoshoot with. Understood?”

“Animals?” Terry Boot asked again “Why are we—…”

“Are you…disagreeing with me?” Pansy said, her eyes widened, Draco has to admit it, Pansy could be scary when she wanted to

“Oh…” Boot stuttered “No, no, no. I wasn’t disagreeing with you. Sorry, please continue”

“Thank you, Terry” Pansy softened her voice and smiled at them “Now, I have to pull some strings to get these animals for you, so no whining when you got it”

“Oh, oh” Hermione pulled out another box from her bag “You guys also have to pick one from here, it’s the month that you have to do”

“Now I think this is crazy” Blaise said while setting up his camera

“It’s not” Pansy gestured with her hand and urged them to come up “Quick, come up here and pick”

“I got…baby ducks?” Anthony Goldstein murmured “I thought this was supposed to be strong and powerful?”

“ _Hello_?” Pansy gave him an obvious look “Hot Aurors with cute animals? It will be a hit”

“I don’t thin—…”

“How long has it been since you last shag anyone, Anthony?” Pansy cocked her head to the side, making Goldstein blushed

“Fine” He grumbled and picked one out from the second box in Hermione’s hand “February”

*

“Are there any questions you guys wanna ask? Now that we’ve picked everything out” Hermione clasped her hands together and beamed at them when no one said anything “Nothing? Alright, you Aurors, get ready for makeup and hair and change your clothes, Blaise will be ready”

“ _January_! You’re up for makeup, that means you go to Draco for it, after that, go to Theo for clothes!” Pansy yelled and Terry Boot stepped up first “Hurry up, people, we don’t have all day, tick tock motherfuckers”

“ _Pansy_ ” Hermione nudged Pansy by her elbow

“Oh, sorry for the language, chop chop, everyone” She grinned and walked to Theo’s spot, murmuring something in his ear while he set up the wardrobe. Draco sat down on his small chair and casted a spell to make his makeup box go back to its normal size, since he had to shrink it before going here. He set the big box on the table and waited for Boot to come to his table

“Hey” Pansy waved at Draco and leaned down a bit when she was near him “So I was thinking—…”

“Not too much makeup, they’re Aurors, not models, I know”

“You know me so well” Pansy grinned and pinched Draco’s cheek

“Stop doing that” He glowered and swatted her hand away

“Oh, and maybe do something with the bags under their eyes, they have a lot” Pansy mumbled “And also remember to put lotion on them”

“What?”

“Lotion, oil, whatever you want to call it” Pansy shrugged, resting her hands on her hips “You know, to make them _shiny_ ”

“Shiny” He repeated “You have got to be kidding me” There was no way he’s going to put lotion on Harry and other eleven male’s bodies

“I’m not. _Boot_!” Pansy gave Boot a huge smile when he walked to their spot “Ready?”

“Not really” Boot answered

“Sit down, Boot” Draco said and pointed at the chair in front of him “Go away, Pansy”

“Alright, fix them up real nice, Draco” She grinned, walking back to her spot next to Hermione

“Excited?” He asked, picking up the moisturiser from his makeup box “I know Pansy’s idea is crazy, but it seems nice”

“Er, not really” Boot said “I don’t know how to pose with my animal”

“What did you get?”

“A baby sheep” He said and Draco froze, he has to stop himself from laughing. Pansy was really crazy with this. He squeezed some moisturiser into his hand and started applying it on Boot’s face

“Blaise will help you” He said, his lips curled into a smile “He’s good at that”

“Really? I won’t embarrass myself trying to pose with a sheep?”

“You won’t” He replied, picking up the concealer “We will have you all nice and charming for this”

*

“Smith, for the tenth time, stop talking” Draco said, Smith kept asking about him, and won’t stop winking at Draco, which made him super uncomfortable, considering Smith was so not his type, he might have had a one night stand with him, but it was out of desperation, he wasn’t that sad anymore “I can’t do this if you don’t shut your mouth”

“You must have a bad mouth in bed, oh wait, you do”

“Please stop talking” He muttered and grabbed the lotion bottle from the table, he squeezed some from his hand before applying it on Smith’s body. For whatever reason, Theo let Smith’s pose half naked with only the wand holster on his arm, he was assigned with a wolf, and for March, Draco didn’t want to know _how_ Pansy got these animals, but she definitely pulled some big strings to have them

“Relax, Goldstein, it’s baby ducks, they are not going to eat you” He heard Blaise’s voice, advising Goldstein what to do

“ _Smith”_ He said threateningly when Smith grabbed his wrist, stopping his movement right on the git’s chest “Let go of my hand”

“I wonder what this hand could do to me in my bedroom” Smith whispered “We could be so good together again”

“There is no ‘ _we’_ , Smith” Draco explained “I—…”

“Hey, you’re good to go” Draco turned his head to see Ron standing next to him, the redhead waved his hand, gesturing for Smith to leave “Go, you’re up” He said, and Smith glared at him before leaving the chair

“Thanks” Draco said, heaving a sigh when Ron sat down on the chair “He has been hitting on me for weeks now, seems like he couldn’t get over me”

“Yeah well, _someone_ want me to come help” Ron shrugged with a grin

“What did you get?” He asked, ignoring what the redhead just said

“Oh, a small dragon, a small Swedish short snout, now I don’t know where Pansy got it, but I suspect she called my brother”

“Could be” Draco smiled, applying the same thing he has been doing with three previous guys. It has been four hours, all the preparation were long, and then apparently no Aurors can pose, which led them to a bigger problem, Blaise took a long time for the Aurors to get familiar with the animals, and learned some basic poses. It was like watching statues at first, they were too stiff, even babies could pose better than them, and Draco has worked with babies before.

“Stop flinching” He ordered when the redhead kept grimacing every time he pressed the sponge against the skin under his eyes

“It hurts”

“I’m just dabbing this _very_ soft sponge on your face, Ron, don’t be such a baby” He rolled his eyes and luckily, the redhead listened

“Hey, er” Ron muttered quietly “Do you, er, does Zabini…er, never mind” He shook it off and let Draco continued with powdering his face

“Blaise _isn’t_ going out nor fucking anyone at the moment” Draco gave him a knowing smirk “He hasn’t been for a while now, you’re his roommate, you should know. Is that what you want to ask?”

“How did you know?”

“You’re too easy to read, Ron” Draco said, pulling out the blush from his box “Blaise can be a manslut, yes, but he can be serious when he wants to, so no, he isn’t fucking anyone outside”

“I’m not sure”

“Well, are we ever sure about anything?” Draco said, applying some blush on Ron’s cheeks, making it a bit rosy “Look, do you get jealous when he’s with a guy?”

“I, er, I guess, kinda”

“Will you be sad and angry if he has a new boyfriend or fucks someone else?”

“I think so”

“Do you want him to fuck only you?”

“I feel like I’m being interrogated” Ron snickered and shut up when Draco started putting some lip balm on his lips to make it shiny

“Do you?”

“I-…maybe” Ron whispered quietly and sighed, Draco stood up to start fixing his hair with a comb while listening to the man rambling “I don’t know, it’s awkward, he’s notorious, I have a reputation to uphold. He says he likes me, but come on, is that a pickup line or what? How do I know it’s real?”

“I don’t know” He replied, he really didn’t know, he didn’t know what Harry felt about him too, that was why he’s so frustrated “You either choose to trust him, to trust your feelings, or don’t”

“That’s confusing”

“It is” Draco sat back down on his chair and tilted Ron’s face to the side with his hand “Okay, you look nice now” He took the small hand mirror from the table and handed Ron

“Oh, bloody hell” Ron mumbled “I look…”

“Good?”

“Incredible” Ron said, looking at Draco “The bags under my eyes are gone”

“You’re welcome, and the lotion…”

“Oh, here, I can apply it on myself” Ron grabbed it before Draco could and just started rubbing it on his chest, as if Draco didn’t notice how Blaise stopped taking pictures of Smith and glanced at Ron instead, he smirked to himself, Blaise was obviously and truly head over heels for Ron, it was not subtle at all.

“ _April!”_ Pansy yelled “ _You’re up for clothes!_ ”

“That’s my cue” Ron smiled, standing up and looked at himself in the mirror again “Oh, and, you should…trust your feelings too” He said, winking at Draco and walked away. Draco furrowed his eyebrows and stared at the guy. _What the fuck did he just say?_ He ogled at the redhead from the moment he changed into his outfit, which was only trousers and suspenders, and yes, he was half naked again, no shirt, just suspenders. Theo really got this whole hot-Aurors-calendar thing set up in his mind the second Pansy explained it.

“ _Hey_ ” Pansy waved at him repeatedly until he noticed her “Take a break! You too, Theo. Wait until Ron’s done!” Draco nodded and leaned back on the table. He avoided Smith’s eyes and looked at Ron, who was posing awkwardly with the small dragon on his shoulder, and Blaise suggesting him to relax. Draco diverted his eyes and looked at the corner of the room, Harry was standing there, talking to Neville, Dean and Seamus, laughing casually, Draco glared at the git. Of course he was still pissed about Harry for not remembering anything from that night, he hated himself for being the only one to remember, he hated everything, because Harry was the one to initiate the kiss and he didn’t remember, it was infuriating. And he didn’t notice it but when he looked back at the git again, Harry was actually looking at him. They stared at each other for a second before Draco tear his eyes away first, watching Ron again.

“ _Please don’t come here, please don’t come here_ ” Draco murmured to himself, but as soon as Potter started walking, he started moving away as well. Draco quickly marched to Theo’s spot and stood next to him, he turned to his right to see Potter was talking to Colin Creevey now. So, he _didn’t_ walk to Draco…somehow the blond felt relieved _and_ kind of disappointed at the same time

“Hey”

“Hi” Theo said in a sad tone, he barely looked at Draco

“What’s wrong?”

“I didn’t get to do Neville” He pouted “Guess what month he got? _December!”_

“Well” Draco chuckled “Save the best for last?”

“Last my arse” He folded his arms across his chest and frowned “I just really, really, really want to talk to him”

“So, just talk to him”

“It’s not that easy” Theo nudged him “I _never_ talk to guys, they _talk_ to me, they come to me”

“I know it’s weird, but if you like him so much then, come to him”

“It’s not that simple, if I tell you to come to Harry, would you?” He said, and Draco shut his mouth. It was true, if anyone tell him to talk to Harry right now, he will just deny it right away. Of course he has feelings for Harry, but he just wasn’t _that_ brave

“Fair point”

“Thanks” Theo said “I heard Abbott is slithering her way back with Neville again”

“You heard?” Draco nudged him back “Rumours are rumours, Theo, don’t trust it”

“They were walking in Diagon Alley a few days ago together”

“Oh…” He mumbled

“I know” Theo breathed out heavily “I just want him to like me, you know? And every time I talk to him, he barely says anything back, and just, walk away. Falling in love with a straight man? _Checked!_ And _never_ again”

“I’m sorry” He said and Theo leaned on his shoulder

“Don’t worry, I just gotta pick another guy then” He replied, rubbing his cheek on Draco’s shoulder “Smith just asked me out, I said no earlier, but maybe I should say yes”

“Oh no” Draco elbowed him “Do not go with Smith, that’s so low, you have to hit rock bottom to go with him”

“Well I _am_ at rock bottom, Draco, the guy I like doesn’t like me”

“Don’t fret over it, Davies is quite nice”

“Really? Roger?”

“Come on, Ravenclaw, used to be a Chaser, and the Quidditch’s captain?” Draco smirked, glancing at Davies, who was standing next to Neville “That’s a catch”

“Could be” Theo answered hesitantly “I will consider it”

“Quick question” Draco said “How sure do you think Blaise is in love with Ron?”

“Two hundred percent sure” Theo chuckled quietly and based on the gentle way Blaise was guiding Ron to help him with the photoshoot, Draco was two hundred percent sure too.

*

“Okay, who’s next?” Pansy said when Ron finished his part “May?”

“Me” Dean stepped up and said cheerfully

“Alright, let’s get—…” Pansy stopped when the door was slammed open, Penelope Clearwater stuck her head in and looked at them with wide eyes

“ _Code red! We need everyone in the meeting room immediately, Robards’s order!”_ She said and all the Aurors rushed out in barely a minute, grabbing their robes and wands and just left

“Oh well, _there goes my photoshoot_ ” Pansy groaned, leaning back on the wall with Hermione reassuring her

“It’s alright, we can do this tomorrow”

“ _No,_ tomorrow won’t work” Pansy whined and buried her face in Hermione’s hair

“Another day” Hermione rubbed Pansy’s back in soothing circles “It’s alright, we are almost halfway there, we can do this another time”

“Yeah, our schedule is clear for the next two weeks” Blaise added

“And I wouldn’t mind some time to be close with these hot Aurors” Theo chuckled

“I can do another day” Draco shrugged, Pansy seemed really devoted to this _project_ of hers, and he really didn’t want to bring her down, even though he didn’t like it, she was his friend and he will be there for her

“Well, anyone in the mood for pub night?” Hermione suggested “My treat”

*

“And _that_ is how I thought of the idea” Pansy shrieked and sipped on her wine, she played with the rim of the glass and clicked her tongue “Shame how it got interrupted, stupid criminals”

“It’s alright” Hermione put her hand on top of Pansy’s, pressing a kiss on her rosy cheek “I will convince Robards again”

“Really?”

“Well, that’s _why_ I became the Minister for Magic” Hermione chuckled “To manipulate people”

“See, _this_ is why I married you” Pansy smiled, kissing Hermione, _again,_ Draco was getting sick of it “I know you’re just as cunning as I am”

“Hmm” Hermione hummed into the kiss and Theo slammed his hand on the table

“Alright, stop” He groaned “If I have to _see_ the two of you kiss again, I am going to throw myself out of here”

“You’re just grumpy because you can’t get Neville to like you” Pansy pursed her lips into a smirk and flipped a finger at Theo, which earned a gasp from him

“ _Shut up_ ”

“Can we all act mature in here?” Draco rolled his eyes and leaned back on his booth “We are 25 already for Merlin’s sake”

“You know, Harry said—…”

“Nope” Draco put his hand up, cutting off Hermione’s words “I don’t want to hear about him, the cruel bastard”

“And _you_ said I’m grumpy” Theo kicked Draco in the leg and smirked “Bitter”

“Shut up” He kicked Theo back for revenge and grabbed his wine glass

“You two are like kids” Blaise commented, lighting another cigarette up and started smoking

“Stop smoking” Pansy scowled at him but Blaise didn’t care, until now, no one could tell Blaise to quit smoking

“And don’t get me started on you” Theo’s lips curled in contempt “You and the whole thing with Ron. We know you’re hiding your gun to show you’re faithful to Ron”

“Gun?” Draco snickered at Theo’s metaphor “Seriously?”

“What? Would you rather I say he stops fucking people just to fuck Ron?”

“ _That’s_ my Theo” Draco smacked Theo’s back and laughed quietly

“Just so we’re clear, I _am_ serious” Blaise said, and some of the smoke flew out of his mouth “I have never been this serious, even I surprised myself”

“He is serious” Pansy nodded and gripped on Blaise’s arm “I noticed the way he looked at Ron today, the gentle eyes, weirdly sappy for me”

“I think it’s romantic” Hermione added “My wife can’t handle sappiness even though she is sappy herself”

“Am not”

“Are too” Hermione pouted at her wife

“ _Oh my god_ ” Theo groaned and covered his face with his hands. Draco looked around in the pub and sighed, his life was boring these days, he went to work, he got back home, sometimes he went to pubs with his friends, and that was it, he hasn’t had sex in months, almost a year, and he missed a lot. Unfortunately, since Harry, no guy has ever been able to catch his attention.

“ _Oh my god_ ”

“What? We’re not even kissing” Pansy squeaked when Theo gasped again

“No! _No no! Look!_ ” Theo stuttered, pointing at the door, and Draco turned to look, and just as expected, he was shocked too. There it was, Neville, walking in with some of the Aurors, and _of course_ Harry was here too, with Ron, still in their Aurors uniforms. Coincidence much?

_“Oh! Hey! Guys!_ ” Hermione stood up and waved at them “ _We’re here!_ ”

“Hey!” Ron waved at them as soon as he arrived at the table, Harry greeted them as well, but Draco didn’t care

“Where’s Neville? He was just there” Theo asked

“Oh, er” Ron said awkwardly “He…bumped into Hannah just a second ago, and they’re sitting at the bar”

“ _Oh_ ” Theo said, his hands fidgeting with the hem of his shirt “Oh” He said again, standing up “Draco, would you mind? I think I’ll head out early”

“ _Theo_ ” Pansy reached out to catch his arm but Theo flinched away

“No! No” He looked at them and sighed “I just, I just need to be alone right now, or maybe get a good shag, I’ll decide on the way home”

“Oh, _ugh_ ” Pansy groaned “Great! _Just great”_

“Ron, Harry, sit down” Hermione ordered them, and even though her tone was soft, Draco can still feel the threat in it

“ _No, no!_ ” She stopped them when Ron was about to sit next to Draco “You go here, Harry go there”

“It’s just a spot” Ron argued

“ _Guys”_ She stared at the two Aurors, and Draco was sure he learned something from this sight, it was that Hermione’s a scary woman, and everyone should be afraid of her. He watched as Ron and Harry looked down before switching their places, Draco moved to his left to put in some space between them when Harry sat down, he couldn’t bear to be close to Harry right now. Draco couldn’t help but smile when he saw how shy Ron was right now, sitting right next to Blaise, their shoulders touching.

“Quit that” Ron said softly, pointing at the ashtray and Draco noticed Blaise hesitated for a second before putting the cigarette out, the one he just started smoking, the blond smirked to himself, Ron has _that much_ power on Blaise

“So, what was code red today?” Pansy spoke up first when it was getting too quiet in the booth

“Robards found out the location of this group of dark wizards and we need to bust them right there and then” Harry explained, his hand rubbing a small spot on his left arm

“What’s wrong?” When Hermione asked, he knew she noticed it too

“Just a stupid hex” Harry shook it off “Still stings a bit, Ron got some too”

“Oh-…oh yeah, it hurts a lot too” Ron managed to form the answer after a second, seemed like the redhead couldn’t think straight when he was next to Blaise “But it’s alright”

“ _Hi Blaise!_ ” Draco glanced at the thin lanky young guy that walked by and waved his hand at Blaise temptingly with a grin. He looked back and noticed Blaise’s small flinch at the corner of his mouth, and he could feel that Ron was getting angry by the way his nostrils were flaring a bit

“I’m going to go” Ron said and stood up, with Blaise quickly followed him without saying a word

“Well, that’s 2 more” Pansy cocked her head to the side, leaning on Hermione’s shoulder “Take me home, darling”

“Well, I guess we’ll go now” Hermione smiled and stood up, dragging Pansy with her. And then, there was only the two of them… _how awkward_

“Er, I saw Smith asking you out today” Harry began first “Did you, er, did you say yes?”

“Why? Do you want me to?”

“No, no, I mean, well, you can say whatever you want” Harry stuttered and Draco cleared his throat, moving a little bit to get far from the Auror

“So why do you care?”

“I, er, I don’t know, I just…Ron told me, and I guess, I guess I wanted to ask you”

“So, will you care if I go out with him or not?” He asked, wanting Harry to reply the _right_ way, but with Harry’s personalities, he didn’t have much hope, the git never liked him anyway

“I…well, we’re friends, right?”

“Sure, _friends”_ He said, standing up, he wasn’t going to just sit here and have this awkward conversation with Harry anymore, he has to go dancing, something to take his mind off this. Draco walked around the booth to get to the dance floor without having to past Harry.

“Hey, er, do you see Theo?” Neville stopped in front of Draco and asked “I thought he was just here”

“Well, he was _just_ here, but then he saw you, and left” Draco said, patting Neville’s shoulder softly and walked past him. He went into the middle of the dance floor, flooded with people and just started dancing, his hips swaying to the music, he wasn’t the _best_ dancer, but Pansy has told him he got great moves while dancing.

“Look what we got here” A familiar voice whispered in his ear, he felt annoyed, but let McLaggen put his hands on his waist anyway, he knew how to protect himself. He remembered how it felt, and if he was being honest, McLaggen was one of his one night stands, but he couldn’t stand someone who’d talk _so_ much during sex, and yelled out his _own_ name when he came, McLaggen was actually _that_ narcissistic.

“Fancy a shag?” Draco hummed quietly when McLaggen asked him. The git was a fairly good shag anyway, _and_ Draco hasn’t done it with anyone for so long, it wouldn’t be too bad to do it today, even if it’s with McLaggen. He had noticed how McLaggen looked at him today during the photoshoot, the egotistical bastard was an Auror too. Instead of replying, Draco tilted his head back and leaned on McLaggen’s shoulder, his hips grinding against McLaggen’s crotch, he moved the bastard’s hands from his hips up to his own chest, Draco breathed out a heavy sigh. He felt hot all over again, his eyes stayed shut the whole time, he just wanted to feel everything.

“ _Hey_ ” Draco opened his eyes when he felt someone grabbed him by the wrist, it was Harry. Draco intended to push him away but the git was too strong, he just started pulling Draco away from McLaggen “ _Harry, stop_ ”

“ _Hey_!” McLaggen exclaimed when he saw the scene

“ _Fuck off, McLaggen”_ Harry growled and dragged Draco through the crowd

“ _Don’t manhandled me”_ Draco struggled to get out of Harry’s grip, but it was too tight. The Auror pulled him in the restroom and finally let him go

“ _What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”_ Draco rubbed his red and sore wrist, leaning his back on the wall “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Me? What is wrong with you?” Harry snapped back at him “You-you just, grind yourself against that McLaggen jerk and-and you just—…”

“I just _what?_ Harry? What the fuck?” He shouted “Am I _not_ allowed to dance with people now?”

“No, no, it’s just—…”

“ _Spit it out”_ Draco exclaimed with anger, he has never been this angry before “Stop with the fucking stuttering. Make up your bloody mind!”

“ _I just don’t like it, okay?”_ Harry ruffled his own hair and groaned, he stared at Draco and softened up “I just…don’t like it”

“ _Please_ tell me you have a perfect reason to do this?”

“I just, I don’t know, I hate it when you do that”

“Do what? Seduce men? Now if you’re so disgusted with me doing that, then you should have just gone home, if—…” Draco stopped when he heard a small noise from one of the stalls in the restroom “Did you hear that?”

“What? Er, no”

“Nothing” Draco replied, he heard something, but ignored it anyway “Potter, just...if you have any problems, I could just bring McLaggen home, then you won’t have to see me grinding on him anymor—…”

“ _No_! No” Harry shook his head and stepped forward, Draco took a deep breath when Harry cornered him and put his arms on the walls on either side of Draco’s head “I don’t want you to go home with him” He said, and Draco stilled himself. _What the fuck?_

“If you don’t want me to shag him, then you should have remembered what happened three months ago” Draco said, pushing Harry’s arm away and walked out of the restroom, but once again, Harry caught him by his arm

“Remember what?”

“See? It’s exactly why I gave up” Draco pulled his hand back and looked at Harry once last time “If you have remembered, we’d have been something… _Harry_ ” He gave the Auror a sad look before passing through the dancing crowd and strolled out of the pub, rubbing his wrist and holding back his angry tears, Draco managed to walk to the Apparition point and got home

*

“What’s your _animal_?” Draco smiled while putting concealer on Dean’s face, apparently every Auror has bags under their eyes. Hermione had managed to _convince_ Robards for a few more days to finish the photoshoot, just to be sure. It was three days after the first shoot, three days after Harry manhandled him and three days since he avoided the certain Auror. And he was still avoiding him today, Harry was on the other side of the room, glancing at Draco a few times, as _if_ he didn’t notice.

“I originally got a unicorn, don’t know where Pansy managed to get that, but I convinced her to switch it to a horse, a white one”

“It’s alright” Draco put the brush back in the box and smiled “A…horse?”

“Yeah!” Dean grinned “Well, I went to a farm with Seamus for our honeymoon a year ago, and we _loved_ it, I think I found the love for horses since then”

“Oh… _interesting_ ” Draco smiled and grabbed his lotion bottle, standing up “Now I hate to say this, but stand up so I can put lotion on you because Pansy wants Aurors to be _shiny_ ”

“Oh, sure, Seamus likes me shiny too” Dean replied with a smug grin and did as he was told, Draco quickly finished his part and patted Dean’s shoulder after he was done

“You’re good to go to Theo for your outfit, who’s next?”

“Er, I think Harry”

“Harry?” Draco’s eyes widened a bit, the lotion bottle almost fell out of his hand “He—he’s June?”

“Yeah, he actually traded Seamus so he could have June, I don’t know why though” Dean replied and looked at himself in the mirror “He originally got July, but he just switched it a few minutes ago and _wow_ I look fantastic”

“Thanks” Draco smiled and pushed him away “Now go, Theo’s expecting you, oh wait”

“Yeah?”

“Do you, do you happen to know what’s the deal between Abbott and Neville?” Draco asked, Theo had come in today with an upset look on his face, he wasn’t as chirpy as always, now he just looked…heartbroken “Are they back together?”

“Oh no” Dean replied “Hannah did ask, Seamus and I were at the bar last night, and boy, it did _not_ go well. Seamus wanted to hear, I said no, but well, we’re married, I’m his partner in crimes”

“Dean, _what_ happened last night?”

“Neville turned her offer down, of course, said he was already having feelings for someone else, then she cried a bit, Neville comforted her, then after she went home, Neville then just rushed away, then Seamus fell asleep at the bar and I had to bring him home”

“Oh…” Draco said. Was his intuition right the whole time? Should he say something? Should he let them be? “Thanks, don’t tell Theo that, okay?”

“Er, sure” Dean replied and walked to Theo’s spot to get his outfit ready. Draco glanced at the corner of the room, Neville was standing there, Ron was patting his back. So, Draco was true, Neville likes Theo back, probably he was just too shy to tell, and like Ron, he was too insecure about Theo, with Theo being fucked by every guy every week. Draco played with the brush and hummed, he shouldn’t meddle, things will go the right way eventually.

“ _What?”_ Draco flinched when he heard Harry exclaiming while talking to Hermione and Pansy, he tilted his head to the side

“ _Oh no_ ” He murmured and turned around, sitting back down on his chair. If the girls meddled in his business with Harry, he would kill them. Draco’s foot started tapping against the floor again, it was his habit when he got nervous. Draco felt his heart beating faster when Harry arrived from behind and sat down in front of him

“Alright, moisturiser” Draco said quickly, reaching for the bottle in his makeup box, his eyes never locked with Harry’s. He squeezed some out into his hand and started rubbing it on Harry’s face, he managed to only look at the git’s lips, or forehead, but not his eyes

“I _kissed_ you?”

“Wow, can’t believe your skin is so dry” Draco replied. _He knows! He knows! He knows!_ Draco might seem calm outside but inside, he was screaming and kicking, he picked up the concealer and applied it on the spot under Harry’s eyes “Did you always stay up so late? Probably because of cases, right?” He laughed awkwardly and began dabbing Harry’s face with the sponge “You need to take care of it better”

“I kissed you?” He asked again, but Draco continued to ignore it, he grabbed the bronzer and kept going

“Your skin is tanned, so I’ll use this colour” He said, applying it quickly and moved to the lip balm. He picked up the small jar of lip balm and began smearing it on Harry’s lips

“You didn’t tell me”

“ _Well you should have remembered_ ” He finally answered “Don’t blame me because you were too pissed to even remember you did that to me”

“You could have just told me”

“And why? To humiliate myself?” Draco put the jar back in the box once he was done and picked up the lotion “Stand up”

“You could never humiliate yourself” Harry said, but Draco didn’t reply, he just went and rubbed lotion all over Harry’s…fucking broad chest and muscular body and…strong arms. He has no problem putting lotion on other men but when it came to Harry, he just lost it

“Shut up” Draco said “I didn’t do it because it was already humiliating for me, to think you’d ever like me back”

“But I—…”

“ _Harry! You’re up for clothes”_ Pansy shouted from across the room and pointed at him “ _Quick!_ You guys got a meeting later so we have to do this fast and effective”

“Can I talk to you later?”

“Can’t, have a date” Draco said. He obviously lied, he just has to find a way to avoid Harry at all costs

“Please, just a minute”

“No” He turned Harry down and sat down, putting his brushes back in the box “Just go and change your outfit” After hearing a sigh from Harry, Draco eventually looked up when he left, glancing at Theo’s spot, his friend was putting on… _just a black leather shoulder wand holster_ and absolutely _nothing_ else, well he still wore trousers and boots of course. Draco was sure he just got a mini heart attack when _that_ happened, Theo barely put him in any clothes, and then he was definitely sure he got another heart attack when Harry came to Pansy’s spot and she pulled out a snake from the cage

“ _Fuck no_ ” Draco whispered quietly to himself when Pansy and a few other Aurors helped putting the big white snake on Harry’s shoulder

“Ready?” Blaise asked and Harry nodded, raising his arms a bit, the white snake was there, slithering around his left arm to across his shoulder and around his other arm. Draco watched as Harry posed with the snake, it wasn’t bad like Ron trying to pose with a naughty dragon or Smith posing with a wolf that kept sniffing his crotch. Harry…Harry was different, it was like…he has control over the snake

“ _Fucking Parselmouth_ ” Draco cursed softly, of course he remembered, in Second Year when Harry talked to the snake when they were duelling, he always found it…interesting. Harry changed his position after Blaise asked him and let his arms down, the snake changing its position as well, gliding across his body and wrapped itself around Harry’s neck, pressing its face against Harry’s cheek. A small part of Draco wished he was the snake right now, he bit on his lips when he heard Harry whispering something to the snake. _Was he fucking talking to the snake right now?_ Draco felt like he was hyperventilating right there and then, watching this _hot Auror_ talking with the snake, half naked and only has his shoulder holster on, his body shiny because of the lotion.

“Honey, you’re drooling” Theo touched the corner of his lips with a disgusted frown and wiped it on Draco’s shirt

“Shut up, I was not” Draco laughed, pushing Theo away, his eyes never left Harry

“You weren’t, but you _could_ be” Theo said “Look at how you’re ogling at him, it’s like a kid watching sweets from outside of a shop, or me standing outside of a boutique” He chuckled and nudged Draco “Come on, where’s your dignity?”

“I think I lost it when Harry talked to the snake” He murmured

“I let Smith fucked me yesterday”

“ _What?”_ Draco finally tear his eyes away from Harry and looked at Theo with wide eyes “ _What_? What? I—Theo! Why?”

“So _that_ got your attention?” Theo snickered “I was kidding, I came home alone yesterday, but, I listened to you, and I kinda flirted with Roger a bit earlier”

“ _Oh_ ” Draco said “And?”

“I think he likes me” Theo shrugged his shoulders, leaning back on the table, his eyes scanning around the room and stopped at Roger Davies’s spot. He can tell there were still hesitant in Theo’s eyes, he still hasn’t gotten over Neville yet, maybe that was good… _maybe he just needed a little push?_

“Everyone likes you” He said, implying what he wanted to “Everyone”

“ _Yeah_ ” Theo scoffed “Except one” Draco groaned, Theo wasn’t always the brightest person in their group, but he would get it, eventually. Draco looked back at Harry, and quickly diverted his eyes when he noticed Harry was looking at him

“ _Hey,_ am I too early?” Seamus sauntered to Draco’s table with a huge grin “I’m ready for my part”

“Oh right” Draco said “Sit down” He gestured and glanced at Harry one last time before focusing on Seamus

*

“That’s it for today” Pansy said when Roger finished his shooting, she tugged on Blaise’s jacket and mumbled “Do you think it’s good?”

“Better than the first day” Blaise said “They weren’t as stiff, so I’d say it’s good”

“That’s weird, you’re not smoking anymore” Pansy cocked her head to the side, resting her arm on the chair near her

“I changed my mind” Blaise shrugged and Pansy let go of the subject even though she still looked suspicious

“Alright Aurors! You can leave now” Pansy waved her wand and the door opened under her magic. Most of the Aurors have already left, there was only Roger, who was pressing Theo back against his table, his face burying in the crook of Theo’s neck, so men were _that_ horny. He looked at the corner of the room and saw Neville staring at Theo, Draco looked at his friend, still being cornered by Roger, and back at Neville, whose hands were balled into fists

“We’re leaving” Theo said, dragging Roger away. He sighed and looked at Ron, the redhead was helping Blaise putting his equipment away

“I’m going too” Neville said softly and left the room. Harry was already gone earlier, he was called in by Robards again, and hasn’t come back since

“ _Woah, woah!_ ” Pansy gasped “What’s that?”

“What?” Hermione asked, looking in the direction Pansy was pointing at

“Don’t you see it?” Pansy stepped forward, making her way to Blaise and Ron’s spot, she opened Blaise’s jacket wide and Draco gaped when he saw the words on his inside shirt

“Oh my god” Hermione shrieked in excitement “ _Property of Ron Weasley?”_

“ _You guys are a thing now?”_ Pansy squeaked “ _When? How? Why?”_

“Okay, shut up” Ron blushed and covered the words written on Blaise’s shirt “It’s just…a _warning_ ”

“So no one can get to Blaise?” Pansy spluttered but gasped when Ron only looked down “ _I’m right? I’m right!_ ”

“I didn’t know you were _this_ jealous” Hermione grinned

“It’s no big deal, it just started a few days ago”

“Oh my god, pub night?” Pansy exclaimed

“ _Oh…my god_ ” Draco covered his mouth with his hand “You…you two were _doing it in the stall_!”

“ _What?”_ Pansy and Hermione shrieked together, Draco gasped, pointing at Ron and Blaise

“I _knew_ I heard something!”

“Well, it’s not my fault you guys had to argue in the restroom” Ron said

“ _Public bathroom?”_ Pansy gasped for the tenth time “Hermione, I think I might faint”

“It’s no big deal, alright?” Ron said, his cheeks wouldn’t stop reddening

“It’s a big deal” Blaise finally said something, and wrapped his arm around Ron’s waist, pulling him close while Ron blushed harder

“I’m going” Draco smiled at them, shrinking his tools with a flick of his wand and left the room.

“ _Wait_!” Draco widened his eyes when he saw Harry running from afar, he was already in the lift, wanting to get back home as soon as possible. Draco panicked and pressed on the button furiously so the lift would close, he wanted to avoid Harry so bad. And just as Harry almost reached him, the door closed and Draco breathed out in relief. The lift finally opened and he stepped out slowly, searching if Harry was there too

“ _Draco!”_ The blond murmured a small “ _Fuck”_ before running out of the Ministry when he heard the familiar voice again

“ _Draco! Stop running!_ ” Harry called out after him, but Draco didn’t listen. He didn’t know why he was running too, but he just has to. He hated confrontation, especially now that Harry knew he kissed Draco and didn’t remember. He sprinted to quickly to the Apparition point and stopped then

“ _Fuck”_ Harry breathed out heavily and rested his hands on his knees, crouching down after running. Draco was breathing fast as well, he hasn’t run in ages.

“Draco, I just want to talk”

“Sorry, got a date, with a man, who will remember me if he kisses me” He said and disappeared in a second. He arrived back in his house soon and realised he could have just taken the Floo in the Ministry instead of running like an idiot to the Apparition point. Draco sighed and shook it off, he needed some time alone

******

**Chapter 3: “Property of Ron Weasley”**

Ron was nervous, he was sweating again, he sweats when he was nervous. And how so? Because he was going to pose with a dragon and Blaise will take pictures of him, Ron could barely function when he looked at him for too long, now he has to stay like that to do this photoshoot for Pansy. Pansy was a good friend, but she was crazy.

“Er, only this?” He asked Theo and the guy just nodded “Are you sure?”

“Okay Ron, listen to me, you look _hot in suspenders_ ” He said, staring into Ron’s nervous eyes “Now get out and be fabulous” He pushed Ron away and he stumbled to Pansy’s spot

“ _Hey”_ She said with a grin, pointing at the dragon on her shoulder “This is your partner, Kitty, don’t worry, she’s nice”

“Kitty?”

“I’m not the owner” Pansy explained “Just take the dragon”

“Alright” Ron said and grimaced a bit when the dragon was put on his shoulder, the small dragon breathed out a small blue flame and Ron started to panic

“It’s okay, she likes to do that” Pansy patted his chest and gestured for him to go. Ron walked slowly to the spot and sighed

“You know what to do, right?” Blaise smirked at him

“I’m not sure” He said, and it wasn’t a lie, he really didn’t know how to do this, if only he picked out ducks like Anthony or a crup like Roger, but _no,_ he picked out a bloody dragon.

“Just relax, you’ll be alright” Ron nodded at Blaise’s advice. It had all started a year ago, when Ron was kicked out of his house, _for real,_ because mum thought he should be independent and not live in the house anymore. Then the next day, he had woken up on Blaise’s bed, half naked, and apparently, he was too pissed the previous night and had begged Blaise to let Ron live with him. It had started like that, Ron began living his live in the same house with Blaise, but since he lived with the guy, he knew exactly what kind of person Blaise was, a _manslut,_ according to Draco. Almost every week, he’d take a man home and Ron has to cast a Silencing Charm to sleep. They have become friends, in a way, and from their daily lives together, Ron learned that Blaise wasn’t just a manslut, he was also loyal to his friends, he was hardworking, and he could cook. Before moving in, Ron had sworn to himself to _never ever_ fall for Blaise. And even though it took him months to deny it at first, he still had to realise the brutal fact, that he was in love with Blaise. And after half a year, Blaise started caring for him way more than a roommate, or a friend should, he had shown Ron multiple times that he was serious. But Ron didn’t let it happen that easily though, he wanted to make sure Blaise was faithful to him, so he temporarily put his feelings behind and tested Blaise’s feelings first.

“Okay, maybe sit down on a chair?” Blaise suggested, and Seamus pushed the chair in for Ron, the redhead just turned the chair around and straddled it, and the dragon changed its location, moving to the hand Ron rested on the back of the chair.

“Corporate with me, alright? I don’t wanna embarrass myself in front of him” He whispered to the dragon and she just let out a small blue fire from her mouth, he will take that as a ‘yes’ then.

*

“You go here, Harry go there”

“It’s just a spot” Ron replied when Hermione stopped him from sitting next to Draco, _any_ spot was better than being next to Blaise

“ _Guys”_ She glared at the both of them, and in the 14 years being friends with Hermione, he knew one thing, he should _never_ disobey her. Ron pressed his lips together and switched places with Harry, sitting down next to Blaise. If Draco moved when Harry sat down, Blaise didn’t move an inch, and now their shoulders touched, Ron had to stop himself from blushing

“So, what was code red today?” Pansy asked, pulling Ron out of his thoughts

“Robards found out the location of this group of dark wizards and we need to bust them right there and then” Harry said and Ron noticed he was rubbing a spot on his arm. He _told_ Harry to get it checked but his best mate wanted to _catch up_ with Draco, the clueless guy, he didn’t know a thing.

“What’s wrong?”

“Just a stupid hex” Harry replied to Hermione “Still stings a bit, Ron got some too” _Great, diverting it to him._ Ron glared at Harry, who was smiling at him

“Oh-…oh yeah, it hurts a lot too” Ron said. He did get a few hexes today, but none of it could make him forget the feeling of Blaise against him right now, he couldn’t think straight. But did he ever think straight? Ron continued “But it’s alright” He was about to say more but then a skinny young guy passed by their booth and looked at Blaise

“ _Hi Blaise!_ ” The boy gave Blaise a wink and Ron tried his best to hide his anger. He didn’t turn back to look at Blaise, he just sat there. He knew it, Blaise was just always the same, he would always be the manslut Ron knew he was

“I’m going to go” Ron stood up and walked out of their booth, he just couldn’t take it anymore, he’d move out, he could crash at Harry’s place, and find a new place tomorrow. Ron marched into the restroom and turned on the tap, he bent down, washing his face, he needed to sober up, even when he wasn’t drunk

“Ron” The redhead stood straight up and looked in the mirror, Blaise was standing at the door, looking at him with sorry eyes, it won’t work this time

“Don’t you even” He said without turning around “I have had enough of that. With you and the whole _flirting with everyone_ thing”

“I _was not_ flirting with him! He just said hi to me”

“Well you fucked him, of course he’ll say hi to you” Ron scowled “It’s tiring, Blaise! To see everyone around me and wonder, have you fucked this one? I will never get that secured feelings and do you _know_ how that feels like?”

“Well what do you want from me?” Blaise finally snapped, stepping forward “I didn’t fuck anyone for months now, I want you, and not just to fuck you, I want to be _with_ you, romantically and sexually. Why don’t you understand that?”

“ _Because it’s hard to understand how a person can change”_ Ron yelled “I don’t want to be those jealousy lovers but being with you would be so frustrating, wondering, thinking, overreacting”

“You are already that” Blaise smirked but stopped when he realised Ron was serious “I can put up with that, I like you being jealous, it means that you like me enough”

“I hate when I act like that”

“I will never let you hate yourself” Blaise put his hands on the sink, cornering Ron between his arms “What do you want me to do? I will do everything you ask. You want me to stop talking to guys? I will, I’m very good at _not_ talking” Ron looked down, hiding a smile at Blaise’s words “I can stop interacting with them, I can even act like they’re strangers. I won’t look at other guys when I’m with or without you. I have stopped doing it with other guys from the moment I knew I like you, I swear, ask Draco, or Pansy” Blaise tilted Ron’s chin up by his finger and smiled “I will do _absolutely everything_ in this world to make sure you know I like you. I can even wear a shirt saying ‘ _Property of Ron Weasley’,_ I can ask Luna to make it, I’ll wear it everywhere”

“And you need to stop smoking” Ron murmured

“What?”

“Stop smoking” He repeated “I hate smokes, I don’t want someone I love to taste like smoke when I kiss them”

“What?”

“What?”

“Did you just say you love me?”

“I…no” Ron muttered “I, er…”

“You love me”

“No smoking” He changed the topic and Blaise smiled at him, wrapping his arms around Ron’s waist

“Alright, I won’t smoke” Blaise nodded “Never smoke ever again”

“Ask Luna to make that shirt” Ron mumbled, his fingers fidgeting with the collar of Blaise’s white shirt “And cook for me every day”

“Will do” Blaise hummed, leaning closer every second, which only made the blush on Ron’s cheeks redder “I’ll never let you go hungry”

“Alright, under those circumstances, I will…let you be my boyfriend” Ron said “If you failed any of those, I’ll—…”

“I will never” Blaise said, murmuring in his ear “I never break a promise” He squeezed Ron tighter and kisses the spot under Ron’s ear, sending goose bumps everywhere

“Wait, here?”

“Here” Blaise mumbled quietly, trailing kisses down Ron’s neck

“What if someone comes in?” Ron pushed him back slightly, he half wanted it and half scared that people would come in

“Alright then” Blaise said, his lips never left Ron’s neck, he walked backwards, guiding the redhead with him, and Ron was pulled into one of the stalls in the restroom “Better?”

“You’re fucking me in a stall? _Fuck”_ Ron breathed out when Blaise teared his shirt opened after pulling Ron’s robes off, the buttons on his shirt flew everywhere, he latched on Ron’s chest, his hands caressing the redhead’s waist “ _Oh_ ” He whined softly when his nipples were attacked by Blaise, he didn’t even know that place in a man could be _that_ sensitive, or useful in sex.

“Kiss me, you arse” Ron nagged when his lips were still unoccupied

“Look who’s in a rush” Blaise smirked, and began to kiss Ron’s cheeks, he moved it lower to the corner of his mouth, and teasingly sucked on Ron’s bottom lip, and let go. Ron punched his chest and huffed loudly

“Stop teasing, you prick”

“Alright, alright” Blaise chuckled, kissing Ron for real this time, the redhead opened his mouth when Blaise grind his hard on against Ron’s, giving him access to slid his tongue in, Ron could collapse from the excitement, he put his hands on Blaise’s neck, he didn’t intend to let the kiss go any second now, not yet. Ron’s hands moved on his own and started pulling Blaise’s belt off, unzipping his trousers while Blaise pushed off his trousers as well. He put Blaise’s hands on his arse, he had learned some wandless tricks from Pansy a few years ago when she said it’d be useful for him, it’s useful indeed.

“You looked fucking hot in those leather suspenders” Blaise broke off the kiss, murmuring words softly, one hand squeezing Ron’s arse while his other hand slithered into his lubed rim, when Blaise’s finger pushed in, Ron held back a moan

“Yeah?” Ron breathed out, feeling the finger inside him “Wanna spank me with it some time? Hmm?”

“ _Fuck, really?”_

“I have a small kink, you see” Ron grinned, his hand stroking Blaise’s hard cock while he pushed a second finger inside, Ron just pulled his head closer to whisper in his ear. He never believed he’d ever say this out loud, but he was in the mood for it, and he wanted to see Blaise’s reaction “I like spanking, blindfold, and, _hmm_ …” He paused to lick Blaise’s earlobe and added “Ropes and handcuffs too”

“ _Fucking hell”_ Blaise cursed, looking up at the ceiling and back down to kiss Ron “You are a fucking treasure”

“ _Hmm_ ” Ron hummed, pushing back on Blaise’s fingers “ _Fuck me now_ ” He said, turning around himself, his hands resting on the wall, he could feel Blaise’s hot skin against him, he had already pulled his fingers out and Ron could feel his cock poking his arse

“ _Bloody-oh fuck”_ Ron moaned, banging his head against the wall and he hissed in pain, both from Blaise pushing inside him and the pain on his forehead

“Are you alright?” Blaise mumbled in his ear and put his hand on the wall so that if Ron ever banged his head again, it’d be on Blaise’s hand. The redhead shook his head, resting his forehead on Blaise’s hand with a smile

“Is it all in?”

“Yeah” Blaise said, thrusting up, earning a loud moan from Ron

“ _Ah fuck, fuck_ ” He cursed softly, feeling Blaise hitting that sensitive spot inside him. He couldn’t believe he was letting Blaise fuck him in the bathroom stall right now, with his cock up in Ron’s arse, his hand on his waist, Ron felt hot all over. Blaise turned his face around for a kiss and Ron couldn’t even kiss him properly, since he was so focused on trying not to fall on his knees every time Blaise shoved in deep

“ _Almost_ ” He whined, his cock still untouched “More-…” Ron’s eyes widened when he heard a loud slam from the door of the restroom. Blaise stopped thrusting and the redhead covered his own mouth with his hands

“ _What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”_ Ron could hear Draco yelling at someone from outside, he bit on his lips tightly and hoped they didn’t notice he was here with Blaise “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“ _Me_? What is wrong with you?” _Oh, it was Harry._ Ron only got more tense, it was his and Blaise’s best friends, standing outside arguing “You-you just, grind yourself against that McLaggen jerk and-and you just—…”

“ _Stop”_ Ron elbowed Blaise when the git tried to push in again, he really didn’t want to be caught

“I just _what?_ Harry? What the fuck?” Draco shouted at Harry, and Ron was in the stall, trying to stop himself from letting out any noise while Blaise fucking him again, slowly this time, every thrust was another hit at his prostate

“ _Blaise_ ” He scowled at Blaise and turned his head around but just saw the bastard smirking at him

“Are you going to cum when our friends are right out there fighting?” He teased Ron, his hand sliding down Ron’s untouched cock, the redhead pressed his lips into a thin line, he couldn’t cum right here

“I swear to Merlin, Blaise- _ah_ ” He let out a small whimper and covered his mouth again. Luckily, Draco and Harry were yelling so they didn’t hear what sound Ron just made “ _Blai-fuck”_ He cursed when Blaise stroked his leaking cock quickly, bringing Ron to the edge

“ _Ah”_ Ron moaned, coming and shooting it all over the wall, his hips jerking

“Did you hear that?” Ron pushed Blaise’s hand away from his now soft cock and signalled him to shut up or they’d be caught

“What? Er, no” Thank Merlin Harry was so focused on Draco, he didn’t hear anything

“Nothing” He heard Draco spoke and let out a soft sigh, they didn’t get caught. Ron pulled himself away from Blaise’s cock and turned around

“I don’t want you to go home with him” Harry said as Ron grabbed Blaise’s still hard cock and started stroking it quickly, burying his face in the crook of Blaise’s neck, sucking on his skin, his finger playing with the head of Blaise’s cock, he licked a stripe up his _boyfriend’s_ neck and kneeled down on his knees, stroking him quicker, and then Blaise was jerking, Ron closed his eyes and felt Blaise’s hot fluid shooting at his face, some got in his opened mouth, and he opened his eyes once Blaise was done. Ron licked his lips, feeling the salty taste and Blaise pulled him up for a kiss

“If you don’t want me to shag him, then you should have remembered what happened three months ago” He heard Draco snapped at Harry and then the door was slam closed

“I fucking love you” Blaise said while chuckling, his hand at the nape of Ron’s neck, pushing him close

“You fucker” Ron smacked his bare chest when they broke the kiss off “We could have been caught”

“Said the person who decided to jerk me off when they were still out there” Blaise said, wiping some of the come off Ron’s face “Want to go home together?”

“Take me _home_ , Blaise” He wrapped his hands around Blaise’s neck, giving him a loving smile. He was now Ron’s, _property of Ron Weasley._

******

**Chapter 4: “I gave up on you”**

“Alright Aurors! You can leave now” Theo looked at the other Aurors leaving after Pansy let them go, he was bored, even when Roger was pressing him against the table, his hands on Theo’s waist, he didn’t feel a thing. It wasn’t like he didn’t _try_ to feel things, he just _didn’t_ , he has been hung up on Neville for two years, it wasn’t like he didn’t try to forget about the stupid guy, he just…can’t.

“We’re leaving” Theo said, dragging Roger away out of the room, but as soon as they were out, Roger pinned him on the wall again, Theo sighed deeply, letting the Auror did what he want to do. He told himself this would be the last time he followed this stupid crush of his, he was never able to stop, Neville was the first man he ever had real feelings for, but the man didn’t have feelings back for him, so this was what heartbreaks felt like.

“You’re so hot” Roger said in his ear, and Theo rolled his eyes, he had heard enough of that, _‘You’re so hot’, ‘I want to fuck you’, ‘You’re like a doll’…_ He was tired of that already, it was all just empty words men said to him because they wanted to be inside him. Theo turned to his right when the door opened, and Neville walked out, he stopped and looked at Theo for a second before keep walking. Theo’s heart ached and he pressed himself harder against Roger, he pushed Roger’s head on his neck, letting the man making marks on him, he watched as Neville got in the lift, his eyes locked with the man he loves. Roger grind on him but he didn’t care, he stared at Neville watched the Auror pressed on the button, his eyes remained still on Theo. As soon as the door closed, Theo pushed Roger away and sighed

“I’m sorry, I’m not in the mood” He buttoned his shirt back after Roger undoing it and folded his arms across his chest “Sorry, the photoshoot tired me out today”

“Oh, okay” Roger nodded

“You should head home first” He said and watched the man walked away, Theo sighed and walked into the bathroom near him. He had just let a perfectly good guy go because he couldn’t forget about one person. He stared at himself in the mirror, how did he become like this? Three years ago, he was fine. But Neville decided to come and…be nice to him, Theo wasn’t always cheerful like now, he was depressed, he was lonely, he filled his void by letting men filled themselves in him, he was emotionless. But then one day, three years ago, when a man touched Theo without his consent in the pub, Neville was the one to notice and caught the man, Theo was touched at first. Then it was the little things Neville did, and at one moment, Theo realised his heart beat faster when Neville came in a room, he started smiling more, wanting to be closer to Neville. But what did he receive? Nothing. Theo wasn’t a quitter, of course, he chased after Neville. It started to get disappointing after a while when all Neville did was…well, he didn’t even do anything.

“Know when it’s time to give up, Theo” He said to his reflection in the mirror, his hands clutching on the sink. When he noticed Neville skipped pub nights a few times a few months ago, he wondered why, and when he asked Pansy, she said Neville was with Hannah Abbott. That time, Theo got his first heartbreak. Abbott was Neville’s first love, they were an item for so long, then Abbott broke up with him, and _suddenly_ she wanted him back? Why did he have to fall for a straight guy? Straight guys were always a hell no, a forbidden fruit, but he still fell for it anyway

“ _Stupid, stupid_ ” Theo turned the tap on and bent down to wash his face, he stood straight up again and looked at himself. He was a mess, his eyes were red at the rim, the water on his face was also tears, Theo balled his hand into a fist and slammed it on the mirror, watching his reflection disappeared as the mirror was shattered into pieces. He wanted to be done, he wanted to get over him, he blamed himself for doing this for himself, he hated himself again. The brunet’s hand was shaking, he pulled up his sleeve and picked up a piece of broken glass from the sink. He was back at square one again, wanting to hurt himself, he looked at the old scars on his forearm and bit on his lips, the knuckles of his right hand was bleeding from shattering the mirror, yet he didn’t feel a thing. Theo put the piece of glass closer to his arm shakily, if he pressed it on his skin, it would…

“ _No, no_ ” He murmured, throwing the piece of glass to the corner of the room, he stepped back and leaned on one of the stalls, Theo took a shaking breath and calmed himself down. He would never go back to that dark place again, he had promised himself that, he had promised his friends that, he would never hurt himself again.

*

“Hey” Colin came to his spot and Theo gave him a weak smile “Oh, what’s with your hand?”

“Oh, nothing” Theo shrugged it off, looking at his bandaged hand, the one he used to punch the mirror. It was two days after the second photoshoot, Colin was _November,_ after this he would have to face Neville, it wasn’t as exciting as he expected, he was hyped to meet Neville on the first day of photoshoot. But now? Not so much, not anymore. It was already a miracle he could get out of bed today “Just a stupid accident”

“You could heal yourself” Colin suggested with a soft smile, but Theo shook his head. He didn’t heal it, because he wanted to feel the pain there, to know he was still alive, to know he should never hurt himself again

“It’s alright, now, should I let you pose half naked?” He let out a weak chuckle and quickly added when Colin’s face turned white “Oh don’t worry, I won’t, I’m just kidding. Oh, you poor child” He chuckled and gripped on Colin’s shoulders tightly “I’ll put you…alright, this white poet shirt, and your Auror trousers, would you like that?”

“Oh, yeah, that’d be nice”

“See, I know you’ll look good in it” Theo smiled and handed Colin the shirt “What do you have to pose with?”

“A parrot” Colin replied while putting the shirt on

“Oh, well, that suits the shirt” He laughed softly and leaned back on his table when Colin left to receive the parrot from Pansy’s hand. He looked around, Hermione was watching the photoshoot closely while Ron sat next to her, watching Blaise closely, Theo smirked. He was happy for his friends, yet it was hard to act like it when he felt like shit inside, and near him, Draco was still putting makeup on Neville. Weirdly, Harry wasn’t here today, and he could feel Draco’s disappointment when he didn’t see Harry came in today. Theo looked through the clothing rack and picked out an Auror’s robes for Neville when he came in. If he picked it up first, he wouldn’t have to interact much with the Auror later. He held the clothes in his arm and turned around, watching Neville made his way to him

“You’ll be wearing only the robes and nothing inside, the trousers you’re wearing now is fine” He said, handing Neville the robes without looking at him, keeping his eyes on the ground

“What happened to your hand?”

“None of your business, now please put this one”

“It’s not my turn yet”

“So put the robes on and go somewhere else” He said, turning around to fiddle with the clothes on his rack, putting it back in the right order. He has a habit of organising things when he was nervous, and now he was doing it again.

“What’s wrong with your hand? Did you hurt yourself ag-…”

“It’s…” Theo took a deep breath and stopped fidgeting with the clothes, he replied without turning back, but he could feel Neville behind him “It’s none of your business” He grunted each word out “Please, just, please go somewhere else, I can’t see you right now”

“Theo…”

“ _Just go_ ” He exclaimed, and everyone looked at him, he softened up and cleared his throat, his eyes stopped at Pansy “Pansy, he’s ready, give him the animal”

“Oh, okay” Pansy said and gestured Neville to go to her spot “Nev, come here, I’ll give you the bunnies” Theo stayed silent, staring at his clothing rack without moving, he clutched on the rack and let go, walking out of the room. Theo shut the door closed and walked a few steps before leaning on the wall, he hugged himself tightly, the tears on his eyes threatening to fall any second now. Just being anywhere near Neville _hurts_

“Hey” The door opened and Hermione walked out

“I thought you were Draco” He said

“He did want to go, Pansy too, but we played rock, paper, scissor and I won” Hermione grinned when Theo let out a chuckled, she stepped closer to him and put her hand on his arm “Are you alright?”

“I don’t know” He said “It wasn’t supposed to hurt _this_ much, it was just a stupid crush, it was _supposed_ to be easy to forget”

“Nothing is easy to forget” Hermione said, sighing deeply “Do you want to go back?”

“I feel like crying when he’s near, because of this…this pain from knowing he doesn’t and never like me back” He clutched on his shirt, the spot right on his heart and he mumbled “I feel like I’m overreacting”

“You are not” Hermione pushed a lock of hair behind Theo’s ear and trailed her soft hand down his face “Have you ever considered…you love him too much? That’s why it hurts?”

“I have never loved anyone, how would I know it’s love?” He scoffed and she clicked her tongue at him

“You’ll feel…horrible if you don’t see them every day, you will feel like someone is ripping your heart apart if you can’t be with them, and all you want to do is love them, protect them, be next to them. When you visit a random place, eat a random food, do a random thing, and it reminds you of them, or you want them to be with you right there. When everything they do makes you…have these butterflies in your stomach, the tingling feeling inside you. When you feel like you’re on cloud nine when they call you by your first name” She smiled, tilting his chin up with her finger “When you feel the need to always make them smile. When they’re on your mind every second of the day, when they still look absolutely perfect to you even when they look like shit. And…you know you’re in love when you’re questioning it” She pulled him in a hug and let his face be buried in her soft hair “That’s how I know I’m in love with Pansy”

“What do you do if they don’t love you back then?” His voice broke, tears rolling from his eyes as he couldn’t take it anymore, he hugged her back tightly and just straight up crying on her shoulder “What if you know you can never have them but a part of you still want them? What if-…”

“ _Shh_ ” She shushed him softly and ran her hand through his hair. Theo felt like he was a kid again, crying in his mother’s embrace when he got hurt “Don’t let negative things get in your head”

“I punched a mirror”

“Is that why I was told the mirror in the bathroom on this floor was shattered two days ago?” Hermione chuckled “And your hand was bandaged?”

“Yeah”

“Theo” She whispered in his ear “Be brave”

“I am, I am, I was always so brave when I flirt with him and I-…”

“No, be _brave_ ” She broke the hug off and cupped his face “You have been through just as much as us, and you’re still here. You _are_ brave, Theodore Nott, and I want you, _we_ want you to keep being brave. You get that?”

“How?”

“Be you” She leaned in and kissed his forehead, like how his mother used to as well “Want to go in? I’ll let you sit between Pansy and I”

“I…okay” He replied, wiping the tears off his cheeks “Okay”

“Okay” She held his hand and dragged him back in the room, he kept his eyes on the ground until Hermione led him to the chair next to hers “Sit down”

“Are you alright?” Pansy walked to him and asked worriedly

“I’m okay”

“Alright, what’s wrong with your hand?”

“Just go, observe Nev with the shoot” Hermione pushed Pansy away and got back to her spot next to Theo, rubbing his back in circles

“Bertie Bott’s beans?” Ron leaned over and extended his hand, Theo looked at the bunch of beans in Ron’s palm and smiled “Don’t worry, I made Blaise eat all the gross flavours, it’s all good here”

“Thanks, Ron” He picked a few and put it in his mouth. He was thankful to be friends with good people like them, he would be brave…for them, for himself.

*

“Want me to go back with you?” Draco tapped his shoulder and Theo turned around, the photoshoot quickly ended after an hour because Cormac wanted to redo his photoshoot and it took _way_ longer than planned

“No, it’s alright, go”

“Pub night, tonight” Pansy announced “Everyone has to be there”

“Will do. See you tonight” Ron replied, dragging Blaise out of the room

“I’m not sure I want to go”

“Yeah, me too” Draco agreed with Theo while Pansy glared at them

“ _Everyone_ has to be there” She said, pointing at the two of them “If you don’t, I’ll tell Ginny to find you and hex you with her famous Bat Bogey Hex. Hear me?”

“Yes, mam” Theo said while Draco chuckled and nodded

“Alright” Draco said and walked to the door after Hermione and Pansy have left “Sure you don’t want me to bring you home?”

“I’m fine, he already went home right?” He meant Neville, the guy had rushed out after his shoot, _someone_ was looking for him. Theo shrunk his clothing rack and his other tools once Draco left, Theo looked around the room and sighed before heading out. He walked along the hall and stopped when he heard voices on his right, he turned and that was it, his heart finally broke into pieces for real, because Neville was kissing Abbot right there. Theo clenched his hand on his bag and looked ahead, the lift let out a small ‘ _ding_ ’ and he smiled politely when he saw a few Aurors walking out of the lift

“ _Theo_ ” Theo turned to look when Neville called, he had pushed Abbott away, but it didn’t mean anything, they still kissed, he probably didn’t want him to tell their friends. So Theo walked in the lift, ignoring the call

“ _Theo”_ Neville ran in the lift with him before it closed and stood in front of Theo

“Theo”

“Can you move so I can press on the button?” He asked softly, his eyes glued on the ground

“Can you please just look at me?” Neville pleaded, but Theo just moved to his right, reaching for the buttons

“For Merlin’s sake” Neville said and hit the emergency stop button and the lift stopped abruptly

“I want to go down”

“Not until we talk”

“It’s alright, I won’t tell Pansy and everyone else you’re back together with Abbott” He leaned on the wall of the lift, giving up.

“ _No_!” Neville said “No, I-there’s nothing between me and Hannah, nothing, she just…”

“Kissed you?” He said plainly, his hand clutching on his bag. He could _not_ be in such a close quarter with Neville like this “I won’t tell them”

“There is _nothing_ to tell” Neville argued “I…Theo, listen, there’s nothing between us, she just kissed me, I-I didn’t know, she just lunged at me, I was caught off guard” Based on his voice, Neville was really trying to explain it “She wanted to be back with me, yes, but I didn’t, I said no, I said no almost a week ago. Remember? After the first photoshoot, I-I just denied her, and I was going to find you, but you left, and-and then Roger was all over you, I-I thought, I thought you ended it with me”

“Don’t torment me” He murmured “You just feel glad because a guy like you for the first time, it disgusts you, right?”

“ _No, Theo_ ” Neville groaned “I didn’t, I wasn’t sure if you really like me, I-I was uncertain, I didn’t know how to act, because you act like that, and then the next day you said how some guy just _shagged_ you, and I-I didn’t…I thought…can you please look at me?”

“You _weren’t sure?”_ Theo shouted, a drop of tears fell from his eye, he wiped his eyes and really looked at Neville now “ _What is the matter with you? I did everything to make you like me, I did-I gave you the green light all the bloody time. You-you_ were the one that never gave me any sign, _you_ didn’t show me anything, you-…I had to sleep with others to get over you, it didn’t work, I couldn’t get over you at all” His voice broke and he let his bag fall on the ground “And you-you kissed Abbott, and you didn’t care about me, I thought you are nice with me, but you are nice with everyone. How-how am I supposed to know how you feel about me?”

“Theo” Neville mumbled, pulling Theo in his strong embrace

“ _Let go of me_ ” He sobbed, punching Neville’s chest, struggling to get away “ _I don’t want you anymore, I can’t take this pain anymore, I-I…I gave up on you”_ He finally let it out, collapsing on the ground softly, but Neville still held him in his arms, sitting down on the floor with him

“ _Don’t_ ” Neville murmured in his ear, letting Theo cry as much as possible “Don’t give up on me, please”

“I hate you, I hate you, _I hate you_ ” He spatted out, punching Neville’s chest, he didn’t even have the strength anymore

“I love you” Neville said “I love you, I love you, so much. I was never sure about it because I didn’t know if you were serious about me or not. I was, I was afraid of many things. You-you are so perfect, you’re so out of my league, I didn’t-I didn’t think I can make you happy”

“Who are you to decide what makes me happy?”

“I know” Neville replied “I know, I’m an idiot, I never let my feelings out because I fear I’d show it too much, you were always with…attractive guys, and rich, and good in bed, and I-I didn’t know if I could compete with them. I was just…I was too worried about the differences between us that I forgot how much I love you, and I neglected your feelings, I’m an idiot, I wish I was braver, I wish I wasn’t so indecisive, I wish I could be better for you”

“I don’t _need_ you to be better for me” Theo snapped, pushing Neville away, he leaned his back on the wall of the lift and scowled at him “I like you because you are you, you are not like other men. All the men that were with me thought of me as a toy, an object they could show off, you…you were different, you appreciated me for who I am, you were the first to notice that I have a thing for Astronomy, you named a fucking star after my name for my birthday, that was when I know you were different, you just…you make me feel things I have never felt, I don’t need you to change or to be better, if I want to be with you, I don’t care about anything else. So _what if_ men still ogle at me? I am yours, why are you worried? If I’m yours, I’d never let another man touch me. They can look as much as they want, they can never have me. Don’t you get it?” He said, he folded his legs together and looked down “Why do you have to care about everyone else when you could just care about me?”

“I’m sorry” He said, extending his arm to hold Theo’s hand, and Theo let him “I’m sorry, I don’t know how many times I should say it, I’m an idiot and I was wrong. I let other people affect my decision, fuck, I’m so stupid”

“You are”

“I am” Neville said, moving closer to intertwine Theo’s hand with his “And Hannah kissed me, I pushed her off as soon as she did it, you just didn’t see it, I-I don’t want her at all, I want you. And I know that, because it hurts me every time a guy was near you, because it hurts me when I saw you hurt yourself” He put his other hand on Theo’s bandaged hand and continued “I know, because when Hannah kissed me, I wanted it to be you, I want to kiss you. When Roger was on you, I-I feel furious, and when you told me to go, I-…I feel the pain, in here” He said, putting Theo’s hand on his heart, he could feel it beating, fast “I really do love you”

“You, you can still…” Theo cleared his throat and looked at Neville with soft eyes, his tears have dried out, and there was a soft smile on his face. He was _loved_ “Kiss me, you can still do that, if you want”

“Really?”

“Yeah” Theo swallowed hard and bit on his lips when Neville leaned closer. When their lips touched, it was soft, mixed with the salty taste of his tears, Neville cupped his face and kissed him harder. Theo smiled into the kiss, he was finally happy, he wrapped his arms around Neville’s neck, opening his mouth so the Auror could slip his tongue in, Theo hummed, feeling his body heat rising again, it has been so long since he felt the heat again.

“Was I good like your old lovers?”

“You’re ruining the mood” Theo sighed and leaned back “Stop worrying about others. With them, it was just _wild, raw, rough sex”_

“Well _that’s_ soothing” Neville scoffed and leaned back on the door of the lift

“ _No, no, no, no_ ” He crawled into Neville’s lap and straddled him “Listen, there was no emotion between me and them, maybe them for me, but I had none for them”

“There’s still the _wild, raw, rough sex_ ” Theo covered Neville’s mouth with his hand and shushed the Auror

“Who needs that when I can have soft, passionate sex with you, _with_ feelings” He tilted his head to the side and trailed soft kisses down Neville’s neck “I want you, I don’t want anyone else. Do you understand that?”

“Right, okay” Neville pushed Theo away and began stripping off his robes and his shirt inside

“What are you doing?”

“You want wild, rough, raw sex right?”

“No, I mean…er, are you going to fuck me in a lift?”

“Yes…is that okay?” Neville stopped undoing his belt and looked at Theo “Unless you don’t want to”

“I don’t care about the past, do you?” Theo cupped Neville’s face and kissed his lips gently, Neville shook his head, kissing Theo back “But I _do_ want you to do me right now” He smiled, taking off his shirt in under a second “What if someone caught us?”

“You’re worth it” Theo couldn’t help but let out a smile after hearing Neville’s response.

“Nev…are you a virgin?” Theo murmured when Neville buried his head in the crook of Theo’s neck, his hands were clumsy, like he didn’t know where to put it

“Will you hate me if I am?”

“Oh _no_ , no, no, no” Theo laughed softly “I like that a lot, that I’m your first” He smiled and took a deep breath “Alright, lie down” He moved over so Neville could lie across the floor of the lift, Theo took off his trousers and took Neville’s trousers off as well, he straddled the Auror, bending down and sucked on Neville’s collarbone, his hand slithered down, past Neville’s stomach and to his semi hard cock. Theo stroke it gently at first, earning a soft gasp from the man under him

“You like that?” Theo smiled, kissing Neville, slipping his tongue inside the blond’s mouth, he put both of Neville’s hands on his bare arse and got back to stroking Neville eagerly “ _Yes_ ” He moaned when Neville started kneading his globes, the Auror was learning very quickly. Theo sat back up and moved down until he was kneeling between Neville’s legs, he bent down, his tongue licking a stripe across the Auror’s length

“ _Fuck_ ” Neville said, holding himself up by his elbow to look at Theo. With his hand stroking the base, his mouth was fully engulfed in the now hard length, he bobbed his head, sucking Neville off in earnest. Theo murmured a spell quietly and his other hand slipped into his rim, he didn’t expect Neville to know how to prepare for him, so he’d have to finger himself. How he managed to suck someone and finger himself, he never knew he could. Theo sucked hard on the head of Neville’s cock, moaning when he put the third finger in, thrusting himself back on his own fingers, he didn’t even notice that Neville was touching his face

“Theo, Theo” He called and Theo looked up, their eyes locked yet he didn’t stop hollowing licking the Auror’s cock “Turn around”

“Huh?” Theo let go and left his hand stroking the length

“Turn around, I, er, I want to try something” Theo furrowed his eyebrows but turned around anyway, showing his arse at Neville’s face

“It’s alright, you know” He said, licking Neville’s cock “I just fingered myself alr- _oh_ , _oh fuck_ ” Theo shut his eyes when he felt something wet in his entrance. _Neville did not just try to rim him._ Theo couldn’t care less, he swallowed Neville’s length and kept going, his hips moving on its own, pushing back against Neville’s tongue inside him, it felt _so fucking good._ Theo moaned when he felt a finger was pushed inside along with the Auror’s tongue

“ _Oh my god”_ He whimpered, he had to stop sucking to take a deep breath, the pleasure Neville was bringing to him was too much, it was unbearable, his untouched cock was leaking precum on the Auror’s chest

“I’m going to come” Theo breathed out and stilled himself when his entrance was left empty “Wha-…”

“I want to see you” Neville mumbled and Theo chuckled before turning around again, his lips met Neville halfway, and when he was pushed back on the floor, Theo opened his eyes in confusion

“Are you sure?”

“Yes” The blond nodded, putting Theo’s legs around his waist “Pansy might have given me a book on sex positions on my birthday two years ago”

“Sex like…between guys and girls? That don’t always make sen-…”

“No, _surprisingly_ , she gave me a guys and guys one” Neville smiled “I’m not sure if she did it on purpose or not, but I did read it…a few times, for research purpose”

“ _Ah, alright”_ Theo snorted and pulled Neville down by his neck “Then show me what you got from your ‘ _research’,_ you mighty Auror”

“If it hurts…”

“It won’t, trust me” Theo reassured him “Not because I have done it a lot, because I prepared already, and you _helped_ ” He smiled cheekily, feeling the head of Neville’s cock angling at his rim “Show me what you got” He said, and Neville pressed his lips on him, he took it graciously, biting on Neville’s lips teasingly

“ _Oh_ ” He murmured, but the rest of his sentence was swallowed by Neville, the Auror pushed in slowly, and Theo arched his back, pushing back as well “ _Yes_ ” He moaned, the breach was a lot to him, he bit on his lips while Neville sucked on his neck, leaving marks for the next day “ _Fuck, fuck_ ” He babbled when the Auror started thrusting, he hummed softly, feeling Neville’s lips on his chest, Neville’s hand intertwined with his, pinning it above his head, and Neville’s hot cock inside him. His skin was on fire, sweats beading on his forehead, if he bit his lips any harder, he could taste the blood.

“I’m a lot, but don’t give up on me”

“Never, _never_ ” Theo murmured, his heels digging on Neville’s back. He would do anything to always be Neville’s, this was both the worst and best day of his life, but the ‘worst’ part was slowly replaced with the ‘best’, now that Neville was fucking him deep, with every stroke that hit his prostate, he could come any second now. Theo squeezed Neville’s hands, and the Auror slammed in harder. It wasn’t fast and short like with other men he had been with, Neville was slow, soft, passionate and so, so _fucking good._

“ _Neville, Neville”_ He cupped the Auror’s face, whispering into his lips “ _Come with me, come in me_ ” He mumbled, his hand stroking his own cock. Theo cried out, his back arched, his cock spurting over his stomach, his mouth fell opened and pulled Neville in a kiss, he clenched his entrance and heard Neville groaning a small “ _Fuck_ ” before coming inside him. Theo let out a relieved laugh and released his legs from Neville’s waist, lying satisfyingly on the floor

“Do you think people will fix the lift soon?” Theo asked, his hands touching the small stubble around Neville’s jawline

“We better be hurry then” He smiled, planting a soft kiss on Theo’s sweaty forehead “Maybe we could get back to our house?”

“Yeah, Pansy told us to come to the pub tonight” Theo said, if he didn’t come, Pansy would have him killed

“Oh, right, have she told you about the thing?”

“What thing?”

******

**Chapter 5: Déjà vu**

Draco walked in the crowded pub alone, Pansy had come earlier and picked out his outfit for him. She insisted on making him wear a black crop top with a pair of black trousers, a long black jacket, just to be sure it wasn’t too cold for him and he could take it off if it gets warm in the pub, and black boots. Pansy even put a little bit of lipstick on him, to make his lips _popped,_ at least that was what she thought. Then she had left early because Hermione had called about something. Since the day Harry chased after him, he had locked himself inside his house, and on their last photoshoot today, he was glad Harry wasn’t there, a part of him _wanted_ to see Harry, but he ignored it. He will just have to avoid Harry for the rest of his life if he has to, he was too embarrassed, he would bury his feelings and live on like he always did.

Draco squeezed himself through the crowd and hoped no one spilled any drinks on him, when he reached their usual booth, Draco took a moment to realise the sight before him.

_It looked familiar._

“Draco, you came” Luna said, he stared at her shirt, the one that says ‘ _I’m Luna_ ’ and Ginny’s shirt says ‘ _If drunk and passed out, please return to Luna’_. Draco felt like he was having a déjà vu moment right now, the girls haven’t worn that shirts in months, he turned to Theo sitting next to them, he was ogling at Neville across the table until he noticed Draco

“ _Oh, Draco_ ” he smiled cheerfully “Hi”

“What’s wrong, Draco? Sit down?” Blaise asked him, with Ron sitting next to him in Auror uniform, Blaise was holding a cigarette in his hand

“You’re smoking” He pointed at Blaise

“So?”

“No one can tell him to stop” Ron complained “And next time you bring a guest home, put up the Silencing charm, please”

“ _You_ …but you guys are an item” He stuttered, pointing at Ron and Blaise, but they just stared at him in disbelief

“What? An item? _Pfft_ ” Ron scoffed “No bloody way”

“Hey” Pansy tapped him from behind and Draco gaped, watching Pansy and Hermione sitting down next to Neville “Why don’t you sit down?”

“You… _you_ ” He pointed at the girls. Pansy was wearing her red pantsuit again, with a gold pendant on her neck that he hasn’t seen her wearing for months now

_“_ You look like you just saw a ghost, Draco” Hermione said, settling down next to Pansy in her backless navy-blue cocktail dress, and a tiara on her short wavy hair…

“I…but you grew your hair out” Draco muttered, she let her hair grow out for months now. How-how could it be?

“What? I just cut them” Hermione said

“Enough with that, come on” Pansy raised her wine glass up and smiled proudly “To Hermione, who became the Minister for Magic today”

“What?” Draco exclaimed “ _But, but she has been the Minister for Magic for months now”_

“What?” Pansy furrowed her eyebrows “That’s impossible, we just got the news today”

“Yeah, she barged in an Auror meeting to announce that” Ron added, which only made Draco more horrified. _What the hell was going on?_

“ _10 Galleons Ginny will get drunk again tonight and pass out”_ Draco spun around when he heard Harry’s voice from behind him

“Hey” Harry smiled at him, Draco stared at his outfit in horror, the git was in his Auror uniform, which only made it weirder because the Aurors were let go early today so there was no way Harry, Ron and Neville were still wearing their uniforms now “Should we sit down?”

“Harry, what’s going on?” He asked, it was weird, all their friends acting like they were in the past

“It’s a walk down memory lane” Harry grinned at him “The day I kissed you…it was supposed to be the best day of your life, but I ruined it by forgetting it. I’m a dumb arsehole, I know, so…with our friends’ permissions, I asked for their memories of that day, and I watched all of it, and asked them to corporate with me, and…recreate that day for you” Harry stepped back a bit and sighed “Everything I said that night, about me liking you, it’s all true, you know”

“I don’t believe you”

“Harry knocked out Smith at our training the day after the first photoshoot” Ron added behind Draco “And McLaggen too”

“What?”

“I _accidentally_ knocked him out”

“He did it _on_ purpose”

“Shut up, Ron” Pansy smacked the redhead so loud that Draco could hear the slap “Continue, Harry”

“I said what I said, I like you, from the moment Hermione invited you to my house so you could help me with…everything” Harry said. And it was true, a year after their graduation, Pansy had nagged him with Hermione so he’d help Harry be ready for social events, like some kind of assistant, since Harry was the saviour and all. Unfortunately the git had no taste in fashion and anything. Draco had been there for Harry before every event he had to attend, and it had gone like that for three years, that was when Draco decided he could not work with someone he likes because it’d interfere with his business, he gave up. But they still remained friends until now, Draco was never able to get over Harry, no matter how hard it was.

“You are the best thing that happened to me” Harry confessed “That night, the alcohol only made me say the words I never could out loud, I wish I hadn’t been _that_ drunk, I’m so sorry I let you down. So if I could make this day better for you, I would”

“You did” He replied softly

“Did it work?”

“Depends. How much do you like me?” Draco asked, biting on his lower lip

“A lot, _fuck, a hell lot_ ” Harry snickered while speaking “I spent the last two days preparing for this, I want to know what happened that night, it was hard because Ginny, Ron and Pansy were drunk, Theo and Neville looking at each other but none of them knew it, Blaise taking care of Ron, Hermione and Luna’s memories were the only useful sources I could use” He snorted “I even asked Hermione to cut her hair again. I want…I want it to be _right,_ because that night was wrong, it didn’t go like you planned, and I want this one to go _exactly_ like you imagined, and I can confess to you, and kiss you…when I’m sober, and with your permission this time”

“Even though everyone says I’m brave because I’m the saviour and all that, I never found the bravery to confess to you, I didn’t want to lose what we have, I suck at feelings”

“You are” Draco chuckled, stepping forward to be closer to Harry “And?”

“And, I like you, I want to be with you, I want to take care of you, I want us to have those funny couple shirts like Luna and Ginny, or we can become the wise married couple like Hermione and Pansy, or like Dean and Seamus, who travels the world together. The point is…I want to be with you, to the end of the world, I want to…I want to do normal stuff with you, I want to just sit and talk to you, I want to go travel with you, I want to wake up next to you. And we’d fight, and we’d argue but we’ll always kiss and makeup, and I’d never let you go. And one day I want to ask for your hand in marriage, even if it means I’d be chased and hexed by your father, I’d still want to marry you, and I want to raise dogs with you, or cats, or both. And we can live in a house together and I can make breakfasts for you and you’d kiss me before I go to work and you’d be there when I come home and-…”

“Harry, _Harry_ ” Draco cupped Harry’s face to stop him from babbling, he couldn’t stop smiling “I want that, you hear me? I want all of that with you, from the small things to the big things, I want all the arguing and making up, I want everything, with you”

“Really?”

“Yes, _yes_ ” He nodded repeatedly, and Harry pulled him in a hug, he breathed out shakily “I really want that, all the things you said”

“I think I’m falling in love with you” Harry whispered in his ear, nuzzling his nose under Draco’s ear

“I think I have already fallen for you”

“I will catch you this time” Harry mumbled, pressing his lips on Draco’s neck “I will”

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Draco and Harry both turned around when they heard Pansy from behind, she was grinning at them, banging her fisted hands on the table, urging them to kiss

“ _Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!_ ” All of their friends joined, banging on the table and chanting the word, drinks were spilled all over the table, they were smiling at them, Draco turned around, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and asked

“Should we let them have it?”

“I just really want to kiss you right now” Harry said, and Draco grinned before lunging at Harry. It felt like their friends exploded, there were squealing, shrieking and applaud, he was sure Pansy was the one screaming the loudest. As their lips touched, Draco remembered how shocked he felt that night, but this time, he didn’t taste the Firewhisky off Harry’s lips, they were both sober this time. Draco smiled into the kiss and was startled when Harry slipped his tongue in, there was no tongue last time. He hummed happily, he was on the top of the world right now, it felt like he was floating in the air, being embraced by Harry.

“ _Best day ever!_ ” Pansy yelled and Draco decided to pull away from the kiss, they have given their friends enough scene to ogle at now

“Happy now?” He smiled at her and Pansy nodded, giving him her thumbs up

“Fuck yes, now sit your arse down”

*

“So, you guys are not the only two that became a couple today” Hermione winked at Harry and Draco

“Wait, who?” Ginny gasped “Wait…but Blaise and my brother became a couple days ago, so…” She pointed her finger at them and moved slowly until it pointed at Theo and Neville, who suddenly were sitting together now “ _Wait a fucking minute! No way!”_

“ _Yes way!”_ Theo squealed, raising his hand up in the air that was intertwined with Neville “Just this afternoon after the photoshoot”

“Wait a minute” Hermione gave them a suspicious look “Is that why one of the lifts in the Ministry didn’t work for half an hour today?”

“ _You did it in the lift?”_ Ron gaped at them

“I can’t believe you judged us then went and shagged in the lift” Blaise chuckled quietly, his arm wrapped around Ron’s shoulder, he wasn’t smoking anymore

“ _Half an hour?”_ Pansy shrieked “ _In the lift?”_

“ _I can’t believe you did it_!” Ginny exclaimed, shaking Luna’s hand “Can you believe it?”

“Yes, actually, I have seen their auras since they came in, it’s glowing” Luna said softly “Glowing means they had sex”

“Hey” Draco leaned over, whispering into Harry’s ear, he got an idea in his mind “Ever think of doing any wild thing like that? Fucking in a public restroom like Blaise and Ron, or in the Ministry’s lift like Nev and Theo?”

“Er, no, I don’t think so- _oh_ ” Harry widened his eyes, his hands clutching on the table when Draco started rubbing the bulge between Harry’s legs, the blond smirked and licked a spot under Harry’s ear. He was lucky enough to have the table covering his hand, so it just seemed like he was putting his hand on Harry’s thigh

“You are so wild, Theo” Draco commented, his hand fidgeting with the belt on Harry’s trousers “What if you got caught?”

“Well, we were scared of that too” Theo replied, squeezing his hand with Neville at the same time Draco unzipped Harry’s jeans, slipping his hand under the jeans and felt Harry’s bulge from outside of his boxer getting harder under his touch

“But luckily no one found out” Neville said, blushes rising up his cheeks

“Lucky you” Harry said, and turned to the blond “ _Draco_ ”

“Yes, _Harry_?” Draco purred into his ear, stroking Harry’s length softly, his eyes twinkling. This made his heart raced, he was excited

“I don’t regret cutting my hair, to be honest” Hermione touched her short hair and smiled to herself “I actually like it, it’s breezy”

“Hmm, breezy indeed” Draco hummed at her, pulling Harry’s cock outside of his boxer and just started teasing it. He watched in amusement as Harry chugged all his beer in quickly, and slammed the glass down on the table a bit harder than usual, he was tense, he was afraid they’d get caught “Don’t you think so, Harry? Is it…breezy?”

“ _Nghh_ ” Harry let out a low incoherent growl before looking at their friends “Yes, breezy, I think it looks nice on you, Mione”

“Of course” Pansy scoffed “My wife looks good in everything, and nothing”

“You’re drunk” Hermione laughed, leaning on Pansy, Draco smiled at them, his thumb playing with the head of Harry’s cock, making Harry jerked a bit, he smeared the licking precome all over the crown and wished he could lick it all off right now.

“I wanna go dance, anyone wanna dance?” Ginny stood up with a frown on her face, Draco slowly put Harry’s cock inside his jeans and zipped it up again

“It’s a brilliant idea, Ginny, might make all of you sober” Draco sugggested

“ _Sobering dance_ ” Ginny gasped by pulled Luna up “Honey, honey, honey”

“Bee, bee, bee” Luna chuckled and nodded “Harry, Draco, would you mind?”

“Oh, of course not” Harry said and quickly stood up with Draco, getting out of the booth to let the girls go

“Come on, old man, let’s dance” Ron slapped Blaise’s thigh and grinned “I know you still miss smoking, come, dance so you can forget”

“I’m only doing this because I like you” Blaise chuckled and got out of the booth as well

“I’m a very sexy dancer” Theo whispered not so subtly to Neville and snorted when Neville started blushing “Aren’t you two going?”

“No, I…I want to talk to him a bit more” Draco said, his hand squeezing Harry’s thigh “You guys should go”

“I get it, sappy times” Pansy nodded, pulling Hermione’s hands to the dance floor “Come on, my darling”

“Don’t throw up”

“Can’t promise you that” Pansy laughed and disappeared into the crowd with the rest of their friends. Draco pushed Harry into the spot in the middle of the booth, so if they intended to do anything… _naughty,_ the round table would cover the most of it and hopefully, no one could catch them.

“Draco…”

“Shush” He put a finger on Harry’s lips and got under the table

“ _Draco_ ”

“Live a little, Harry” He said, opening Harry’s jeans again, he pulled out the still hard cock and quickly swallowed it whole

“ _Oh m-Ginny_ ” Harry exclaimed and Draco stopped, he was kneeling on his knees under the table, his hands on Harry’s knees and his mouth on Harry’s cock, wishing Ginny didn’t notice it

“Oh hey, where’s Draco?” The blond heard her voice and started bobbing his head up and down, she didn’t see him. Luckily he wore black tonight, and with the dark theme of the pub, no one will barely notice them, there were enough people humping on each other on the dance floor already

“ _Oh,_ er _,_ I- _fuck_ ” Harry breathed out when Draco hollowed his cheeks, his hand stroking the base “He, he just went to the restroom”

“Oh” Ginny said “Just getting my drink, can’t waste any drop, mum taught me so”

“I don’t think she meant alcohol- _fuck,_ not alcohol, Ginny” Draco smirked at his power over Harry right now

“It _still_ applies to alcohol” Ginny said and he heard her boots clicking, she was gone again. Draco tried to engulf all of Harry in his mouth, causing the head to touch the back of his throat, and Harry to jerk into him

“ _Fuck, Draco, you’re killing me_ ” Harry groaned, his hand cupping the nape of Draco’s neck. The blond pulled his mouth away, swiping his wet lips with his hand and slithered back up from under the table, he straddled Harry’s thighs, feeling the Auror’s hard cock poking at the cleft of his arse from outside of his trousers

“That’s for being so sexy when you posed with the snake” Draco smirked “You were so hot, I wish I was the snake”

“Are you teasing me?” Harry mumbled at him, his eyes could burn Draco’s soul. The blond bit his lips and licked a stripe up Harry’s jawline

“Have a wild guess”

“Turn around” Harry growled into his ear “Now”

“Wait, really?”

“Are you scared now?” Harry arched an eyebrow at him but Draco couldn’t back out from this, he _started_ it. The blond shrugged and turned around, sitting on Harry’s lap, kneeling on the chair of the booth so that his knees touched the chair and his thighs wide open. It was a weird position, but if he put his feet on the ground, it would be hard for him to ride Harry later, not that he was thinking about it

“Wreck me, Potter, as hard as you can” he said daringly and heard a small chuckle behind him before his trousers was opened under Harry’s hand, the Auror pushed it down Draco’s thighs, the blond supported himself by resting his elbow on the table, lifting himself a bit to feel Harry’s cock at his bare arse

“As you wish” Harry murmured, his tongue licking the lobe of Draco’s ear, sending shivers across his spine. The blond gasped when he felt a cool fluid inside him, and leaned back to give access for Harry to suck on his neck

“ _Yes_ ” He purred, feeling Harry’s finger circling his wet rim “Show me how it feels, Harry- _fuck_ ” He whimpered, clenching his hands on the table when Harry pushed his finger in, he arched up but Harry’s finger followed him, pushing up as well. Draco looked at the crowd, no one even noticed them, they were all caught up in their own business that they didn’t recognise the two people sitting in the corner of the pub about to have sex.

“ _Ah_ ” Draco let out a lewd moan when Harry pushed in the second finger and began scissoring him, his mouth still sucking on Draco’s shoulder, it would sure create some fucking marks tomorrow, but it would be so worth it. Draco reached to his hard cock but his hand was swatted away gently by Harry

“No, no” Harry said into his ear “You can’t touch yourself until I tell you to, Draco” The blond whimpered quietly and put his hand back on the table as Harry pushed the third finger in, opening him up.

“ _Harry, please_ ” He whined softly, he made a mistake by waking up an inner beast inside Harry, he didn’t even know Harry could be this…hot and dominant, just when he thought he couldn’t fall for Harry any harder, he did.

“Should I give you what you want?” Harry pulled his fingers out and Draco felt like there was a huge void inside him

“ _Yes, yes_ ” He pleaded, turning his head sideways so he could kiss Harry again, he felt the Auror angling his cock, poking at Draco’s entrance but not pushing it in, the blond mewled in desperation during the kiss “ _Please, please, Harry_ ”

“It takes everything in me to try and hold back from fucking you right now” Harry said, one of his hand moved up to grab Draco by his chin, turning him to face Harry

“Don’t hold back” Draco whispered “Don’t” He begged, and his mouth fell opened when Harry started nudging his cock inside Draco’s lubed hole. Even with Harry prepping him, Draco still felt the pain when the head of Harry’s cock was in him, Draco leaned back, putting all his body weight on Harry, he looked up at the ceiling, his eyes rolling to the back of his head when he sank down on Harry’s cock

“ _Fuck_ ” He cursed softly, unable to form any other word when all of Harry was fully inside him

“ _Move, show me how much you want this_ ” Harry said, and Draco surprisingly obeyed. He started bouncing on Harry’s cock, slowly at first, so he could get used to the size inside him, but every time he sank down, he has to bit back on a moan. People were dancing after the loud music, but it didn’t mean he could moan as loud as he wanted

“ _Harry_ ” He moaned, as Harry’s hands were slipping from his waist up to his chest, since he wore a crop top, it made the touching easier for Harry. The Auror played with Draco’s nipples, pinching it teasingly while biting Draco’s shoulder, Draco kept moving up and down. He needed more, he was feeling too much bliss all over his body from head to toes, so much that his knees could give out any second. Draco rolled his hips, hearing a low growl from Harry, the Auror was enjoying it just as much, he knew Harry was still trying to hold back.

“ _Luna_ ” Draco breathed out her name as she was walking back to their booth, Draco stopped moving and leaned back on the table again, he raised his hips a bit so the cock wasn’t deep inside him

“Hey guys” She smiled at them “Ginny is too tired from dancing, we got to go”

“So so- _ah_ ” Draco covered his mouth when Harry thrusted up into him, he glared at the git before looking at Luna “So soon?”

“Yeah, Ginny is _very_ likely to pass out in the middle of the dance floor right now, I better hurry” Luna said “I just came back to get my coat”

“Harry, her coat” He grunted and Harry grabbed the coat next to them and handed it to her

_“Hmm_ ” Draco’s hands came up to cover his mouth again “I’m sorry, the chips really tickle my throat” He cleared his throat and gave Luna a weak smile, pointing at the plate of chips in the middle of the table

“Oh no, you should drink something then. Do you want me to get you something from the bar-…”

“ _No_ ” He exclaimed, startling Luna “No, no, I still got my drink here” He pointed to the glass of Firewhisky and laughed softly “You go, Ginny could be sleeping on the floor right now”

“Oh right, goodbye guys” She smiled at them and disappeared through the crowd again

“ _Ah fuck, Harry_ ” He moaned when Harry started thrusting him fast and deep, he braced himself on the table, covering his mouth from releasing any more embarrassing sounds. Harry put his hands on Draco’s waist, so tight it could bruise, and kept fucking up into the blond, each thrust was a strike to Draco’s prostate. If Draco ever dies, it’d be from being fucked by Harry too hard and he’d die from bliss and nothing else.

“ _Draco_ ” Harry mumbled and pulled Draco back against his chest, his hands playing with Draco’s hard buds again. Draco didn’t have to move anymore, now it was all Harry’s work and all the blond has to do was kneeling there and take everything “I love you”

“ _Fuck_ , I love you too” Draco said, turning his head to the side, meeting Harry’s lips midway, his body was sweating, the pub was hot, and he was still wearing his long jacket and that only made it hotter for him, then sex with Harry just added the fuel to the fire inside him, in a good way “I have never felt so good, Harry, you are so good to me”

“I want to cherish you forever”

“ _Yes, yes_ ” Draco nodded, crying out and wrapped his arm around Harry’s neck, pressing his face against Harry’s cheek “ _Fill me, Harry_ ” The blond said, launching himself at Harry for another kiss, he rolled his hips again, moving in sync with Harry’s thrusts. He didn’t care anymore, he didn’t care if anyone caught them, it’d be _so fucking worth it_. Draco moaned into the kiss and one of Harry’s hand intertwined with Draco, squeezing it tightly while his other hand sneaked down and stroke Draco’s cock, the blond cried out in pleasure into the kiss and came, shooting everywhere on his trousers and the ground. He heard Harry letting out a low growl and shot up the hot fluids inside him, his body spasming, his hand was still holding Draco’s tightly.

“ _Fuck_ ” He grazed his lips against Harry’s and smiled, their nose touching softly “You’re a beast”

“You’re a beauty” Harry smiled and pressed a kiss on the blond’s forehead, Draco felt a blush creeping up his cheek and buried his face in Harry’s neck. Draco’s eyes widened when he remembered where they were again, in a pub, where their friends could come back any second now.

“Fuck, we need to clean all of this” Draco put his legs down on the ground and pulled his trousers up, Draco moved to sit next to Harry and watched the Auror cleaned their mess with a wave of his hand. His hand fell down to lock with Harry’s again, and the Auror smiled at him

“Hi”

“Hi” He said cheekily and put his legs over Harry’s lap, inching closer to his _boyfriend_

“So, you got horny because I spoke Parseltongue right?”

“I might be” Draco blushed when Harry suddenly asked “You were half naked with only the shoulder holster on you, Harry, _anyone_ would have been horny”

“But I don’t care about them” Harry said, moving closer to Draco “I care about a certain blond, pompous git that sneaked a few glances at me during the shoot, I noticed you, actually, you are the only one I noticed”

“I’m not pompous”

“That’s not the point” Harry snorted, kissing Draco’s cheek “You know that”

“I know” Draco said softly and wrapped his hand around the Auror’s neck, their foreheads touching “Just so you know, when that Auror calendar comes out, I want a copy of that on my bedside table”

“Why do you need one when you have a _real_ one _next_ to you _on_ your bed?” Harry wiggled his eyebrows with a grin, making Draco laughed like a kid

“You weirdo” Draco smacked his chest and leaned in, burying his face in Harry’s neck, smelling his spicy scent and suddenly had the urge to bite Harry

“ _Hey_ , did you just bite me?” Harry flinched away, gaping at Draco and covering the spot on his neck that the blond just bite on

“Marking my territory” He looked Harry with an innocent look on his face

“I should mark mine then” Harry gave him an evil smile and lunged in, Draco yelped in surprise as Harry attacked him, he laughed so hard that his stomach hurts. This was indeed one of the best fucking day of his life, and he knew, being with Harry, he’d have more days like this in the future, he just… _knew_.

**_The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I have never tried writing it like this before, the multiple pairings, the public sex, but I hope you guys like this  
> Kudos and comments are welcome xoxo


End file.
